Always
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: I hate summaries. Totally not my thing. It's about John and Randy years down the line. Sort of a continuation but can definitely be read by itself...I think.. :/
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, tell Felix to stop looking at me like that!" Randy turned around and looked at his son who was his spitting image save for the huge dimple adorning his left cheek

"Felix, how many times have I told you to not look at your sister like that? Your glare is a gift so use it wisely."

"Okay daddy." Randy laughed to himself knowing that Felix would do it again as soon as his back was turned

"Felix!"

"Lily stop looking at him and finish your breakfast so you can go to school."

"But,"

"Lillian Grace."

"Good morning lovely family!" John said walking into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed his daughter

"Ew poppa, you're all sweaty!" Lily squealed wiping her cheek

"Don't get her all messy John, its picture day." John ruffled his son's hair

"Good morning Felix."

"Morning poppa."

"John."

"What?"

"It's picture day for him too. You messed up his hair."

"How does one mess up short straight hair? And since when did kids in pre-school have picture day?"

"Since forever."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower before I take them to school."

"Hey." John turned toward Randy. "Where are my good morning and my kiss?" John started to grin. He walked over to his husband, dipped him and gave him a noisy kiss on the lips

"Good morning honey." John laughed at the loud _ewww_ he heard on his way upstairs. After his shower John came back down to the kitchen and took a drink of the shake Randy prepared

"Are we ready?" Randy looked over his kids before answering

"Yes…no!"

"What?"

"Lily needs a barrette."

"She looks pretty enough."

"It's picture day John!" Randy said running upstairs. Five minutes later he came back and put the barrette in Lily's hair. John looked at his watch. "What? I had to find the perfect one." John rolled his eyes

"Are they ready now that we're going to be late?"

"Yes." He kissed the kids. "Have a good day you two. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay daddy." They said in unison

"Are you coming home for lunch?"

"I can't. We have a new bunch coming in today." John said referring to the group of young upstarts coming to WWE's new developmental territory where he worked and was part owner. Randy frowned

"Johnny."

"I'm sorry I can't come home so you can have your afternoon delight Ran."

"Sure you are."

"Don't start." John kissed him and walked out with Lily and Felix

**Later that Evening**

"Are you guys all finished?"

"Yes."

"Felix."

"I'm all done."

"Where's poppa?" Randy checked the clock

"He's still at work baby." Just then John came through the garage door

"Hi poppa." The kids chorused

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late Ran." Randy picked up Felix and took Lily by the hand

"Your dinner's in the oven." He said taking the kids upstairs for their baths

"What's wrong with you?"

"You could have called and said that you would be late John."

"I'm sorry. Things were really busy and then toward the end of the night one of the kids had an accident so I had to get the paperwork for that all sorted out." Randy waved his hand dismissing John

"It doesn't take that long to make a call. Goodnight." Randy turned giving John his back

"Randy."

"What?"

"Are you really going to be like that?"

"Like what? I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Uh-huh." John pulled Randy toward him and started to suck on his neck

"I'm tired John." Randy whispered trying to contain his excitement. John stopped his actions

"Okay." He turned over, settling in the sheets. "Goodnight." Randy turned over quickly almost getting tangled in the sheets

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about my dear." Randy threw the sheets back in frustration and straddled his husband's hips. "Babe, I thought that you were tired." John said feigning shock

"I was but now I'm awake." John sat up and palmed Randy's crotch

"Certain parts of you are anyway." He rolled his hips, grinding into John's hand. John lowered his head and took one of his lover's nipples in his mouth causing him to hiss. John turned his attention to the neglected nipple and began to lick around it

"John."

"What?"

"Not around it." He smiled and licked the nipple itself. "Mmm."

"Wanna ride me?" Randy nodded and John brought two fingers to Randy's mouth and watched Randy suck as if he were performing fellatio. When John removed his fingers Randy leaned down and they engaged in a slow sensual kiss. John's fingers found his husband's opening as their bedroom door flew open. John pushed Randy to the side causing the man to land in a heap of tangled limbs on the side of the bed

"Felix?"

"Poppa the noise is scary." Just then there was a clap of thunder that sent Felix running across the room and into the bed. By then Randy had recovered and walked around to his side of the bed.

"Do you want to sleep in here buddy?"

"Yes." Felix buried his head in John's shoulder as Randy pulled the blankets over them

"That hurt by the way." John stifled his laugh

"Sorry. He scared me."

"I'm hurting too."

"Well what would you like for me to do about that right now Randy? Reach over and give you a hand job?"

"Might help." John rolled his eyes in the dark of the room

"You know I'm not going to do that. If you're hurting that bad then go to the bathroom."

"My hand isn't as good as yours." A small muffled voice spoke up

"Why? Hands are the same." John and Randy looked at Felix both having forgotten that he hadn't fallen asleep

"My hands are a little bigger and stronger buddy. That's all daddy meant."

"Oh. Okay." Both men breathed a sigh of relief

"I'll take care of you Randy."

"Yea, you owe me." John growled and Randy laughed

"Johnny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Randy woke up and saw Felix still sleeping but no John. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30; a bit too early for John to be on his morning run. Randy slipped out of the bed as not to wake his son and went to the bathroom for a shower. As he was toweling himself off the bathroom door opened and in walked John

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy asked seeing John in street clothes instead of his running outfit

"Good morning to you too."

"Answer me."

"One of the kids called me and said he needed some help so I left to go help him." Randy raised an eyebrow

"Seriously John?" He hissed. "Are you trying to get nominated for sainthood? You don't owe any of those kids jack-shit."

"Why are you so upset? Is this about last night?"

"This is about me never getting to see you. I wake up this morning hoping to at least cuddle and you're off playing a super hero. What the hell was his problem anyway?"

"He went out last night and felt like he was still too drunk to drive himself back to the apartment."

"So how is he going to participate in practice today?"

"I told him while we were at breakfast that he would have to get there early and sit in the sauna before I would let him in on practice. He just needs to sweat a bit."

"You took him to breakfast?"

"Yea. He needed some food in his stomach." Randy just shook his head

"Excuse me. I need to get our kids up and ready for school. Are you going to eat breakfast or are you still full from your date?" John sighed

"I didn't eat with him and you know damn well it wasn't a date. Don't say things like that Randy."

"I'll say what I want John." He brushed past John and John grabbed his arm turning him back around

"No you won't. I have been nothing but faithful in our relationship. I don't like you implying that I'm doing otherwise. I cheat on you and I cheat on our kids. I love my kids Randy." He spat releasing Randy's arm. Randy left the bathroom rubbing his arm. After getting dressed he walked to the bed and picked up his son

"Felix." He whispered in his ear. "Time to get up."

"I'm awake daddy." Felix responded with his eyes still shut

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Randy laughed

"We can have pancakes buddy." Suddenly a set of blue-grey eyes mirroring his own were staring at him

"Morning daddy." Felix said with a smile on his face

"Good morning." Randy kissed his dimple. "Go wake your sister then go brush your teeth."

"Okay." Randy set him down on the floor and he ran off toward his sister's room

"Don't hit her this time either!" Randy was getting an outfit ready when Felix came bouncing back in the room. "Did you wake her?"

"Yes and she said I was dumb."

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders while he toed the carpet

"I don't know." Randy knew he was lying but decided not to battle him on this matter

"Well go brush your teeth then get dressed and come down for breakfast." Randy made his way down the hall to his daughter's room and peeked inside

"Princess Lily?"

"In here daddy." He walked in the room and saw her inside her closet on the floor

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing my shoes. Felix came in here and kicked them all over the place."

"Is that why you called him dumb?" She smiled sheepishly at him

"Yes. Am I in trouble?"

"No; just get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. I'll fix your closet later."

"Okay." Randy went down to the kitchen and saw John already sitting there reading the paper

"I didn't get a kiss this morning John."

"You don't get kisses when you imply that I'm cheating or have cheated. You don't get anything."

"That's not what I meant John and you know it."

"Stop it Randy. The kids will be down soon so you better get started on breakfast." Randy sighed and started cracking eggs. When the kids came down their plates were ready

"But daddy I wanted sausage."

"Stop whining Lily. You get what I make, is that understood?"

"Yes." John got up to cut their pancakes after watching Felix attempt to stuff an entire pancake in his mouth

"Small bites buddy, you're going to choke."

"Small bites." He repeated and John smiled. Once the kids finished and were all cleaned up John took them to school leaving Randy in the house alone. Ignoring the pile of laundry near the washer Randy left the house and went to see his mom

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"What's the matter now?" Randy glared at her. "Don't try that with me young man."

"Sorry mom, it's out of habit."

"So what's going on?" He sighed

"I don't know. John and I aren't like we used to be. He works during the day and it's always me taking care of the kids."

"Yes, because John works all day. His job isn't easy Randy."

"But he doesn't even make time for me anymore."

"Did you tell him how you were feeling?"

"Not exactly."

"That means no. Tell him everything you've just told me. There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with the person you love. It would be a problem if you didn't."

"I can't talk to him like I talk to you."

"Since when? John always made time to listen to you. That's one of the reasons your father and I loved him being with you. You're not exactly the most vocal and forthcoming of people."

"Since I don't know."

"What's the real problem honey?"

"I have suspicions mom."

"About John? Do you think he may be on drugs?"

"What? No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's not affectionate with me because he's with someone else."

"Randal."

"See? I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel."

"You know that's not John." He shrugs

"Do I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Randy left his parents' house and did some much needed grocery shopping. He picked up the necessities and some extra treats that the kids would like. Finishing up he went home and put the groceries away in just enough time to pick-up Felix and Lily from school

"How was school Lily?"

"Good. I got my picture taken today for student of the week. It won't be up until next week though." Randy smiled

"Very good Li. I'm proud of you. Make sure you tell poppa when he gets home, okay?"

"Yea."

"Felix?"

"Yes daddy?"

"How was school?"

"One of the girls from another class kissed me."

"Did she?"

"Yea; it was at playtime."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'gross' and then I pushed her." Randy covered his laugh

"That wasn't very nice Felix Anthony."

"But daddy girls are gross."

"It's okay to think that but it's not okay to push other people. She probably likes you, that's all."

"Well I don't like her." He mumbled

**Later that Evening**

While going over Lily's homework Randy received a message from John:

Johnny: going to be late again. Don't worry about saving any dinner for me. I'm going out

RKO-C: where?

Johnny: out to dinner. Talk later

Randy sighed and checked on the vegetables he had roasting

"Is poppa not eating dinner with us?"

"No Li, he's working late again."

"But I wanted to tell him about school." Randy dropped his fork and rubbed his eyes trying not to lose his temper

"You can tell him when he gets home or tomorrow."

"But,"

"No buts."

"Daddy can I wear my shirt with the truck on it tomorrow? We have to wear something we really like."

"Which shirt?"

"The one with the truck."

"How many of your damn shirts have trucks on them Felix?"

"…I don't know." He said quietly

"I'll look later." Randy stabbed at his steak as Lily started up again

"Daddy can we go see Pickles tomorrow after school?" She asked referring to the pony John bought her last year for her fifth birthday

"No Lily. Maybe the weekend."

"But I wanna go."

"Not tomorrow."

"But I never get to see him. Ever!"

"What did I say?" Randy asked his voice rising. "Maybe we will go see him this weekend."

"I,"

"Lily if you say one more thing about that horse you'll never see him again! Do you understand me?" She nodded with tears in her eyes

"Yes daddy."

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes."

"Go to your rooms." Thirty minutes later John came home and walked into the kitchen

"What…this place is a mess." The dinner dishes were still on the table along with pots and pans on the stove. He jogged up the stairs and heard Lily crying in her room

"Li? What's the matter?"

"Daddy yelled during dinner. I asked about going to see Pickles tomorrow. It was scary."

"I'm sure daddy didn't mean to yell. Also, you know the rules about going to see Pickles."

"But I got student of the week so," John hugged her tight

"So you wanted to go see him for being so good at school?" She nodded against his chest. "It's okay. Why don't you put your toys away and I'll come back so you can have your bath?"

"Okay." John left her room and went to check on his son

"Felix?"

"Yes?"

"You okay buddy?"

"Daddy said a bad word to me at dinner." That really made John mad. He took a deep breath

"He didn't mean it."

"He did. You read to me tonight." John nodded

"Okay. Start getting ready for bed." He left the room and headed down the hall to the room he shared with his husband. He walked in and saw Randy sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands

"I thought I said,"

"It's me." Randy looked up at John

"Oh."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Yelling at Lily, cursing at Felix…what's the problem?"

"Lily was being a brat and I didn't mean to curse at Felix."

"Well he thinks you did so don't worry about reading to him tonight because he doesn't want you to."

"That's fine with me. I'm tired anyway."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Do whatever you want John." John went to their bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet, not finding what he was looking for he went back to Randy

"When did you stop taking your pills?" Randy shrugged

"A few weeks ago."

"Is that why you blew up on the kids? You need those pills Randy. What if you'd done something worse? And did you see that kitchen? It's a mess. That's not like you."

"I don't want to take them anymore. I should be able to control my temper on my own."

"You're absolutely right. You should but you can't so I will call in a refill for you, you'll pick them up tomorrow and take them accordingly. Do you hear me?"

"Yes John. I hear you. I always hear you." John ran his fingers over his short hair. "Where's your ring?"

"What?"

"Your wedding band is not on your finger. Where is it John?" He yelled

"Calm down." John reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring, putting it back on. "I accidentally scratched one of the kids during a drill so I stuck it in my pocket."

"Scratches or not, you need to leave it on."

"For what? Everyone knows I'm married."

"That's not the point. Leave it on your fucking finger."

"Oh my god. You're crazy."

"And who did you have dinner with? It certainly wasn't your family." John waved his hand in a dismissive gesture

"I'm going to get our kids ready for bed. You don't seem capable right now." And with those parting words he opened the door and walked out of the room. The next day after the kids were in school Randy drove over to the gym where John was working. John not having his ring on and not answering his question about dinner made him even more suspicious. He needed to see what these kids looked like and if there was competition. He walked in and stood off to the side watching John work. It was all innocent until some young cocky guy got in the ring with John. He reminded Randy of himself. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the kid lock up with John. It wasn't until he twisted John's arm behind his back and rolled his hips toward John's ass that Randy became furious. The Kid looked over at Randy with a smirk on his face. This little bastard is flirting with John! In front of Randy's face knowing that in the moment there wasn't a thing Randy could do about it and John being the big dope that he is doesn't suspect a thing. Seeing Randy in the shadows John called for a short break

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing; I just came to see how things were coming along."

"Did you pick-up your medicine?"

"Yes John. I even took one."

"Don't be smart. I just worry about you, that's all."

"I know you do. You worry about everyone Johnny." John smiled hearing Randy call him Johnny. It had been awhile

"So what do you think?"

"What's that kid's name? The last one you worked with."

"Oh, that's um, Jeremy. Good right?"

"He's alright. Seems a little cocky." John laughed

"Does he remind you of someone?"

"A poor man's version of me." John really started to laugh then

"You know, I like you a lot better when you're on your meds."

"You should like me all the time."

"Not possible but I do love you all the time." He kissed Randy softly and quickly causing the younger man to pout

"Johnny."

"You know I can't kiss you like you want to be kissed in here." Randy sighed and slipped his hand under John's shirt feeling his damp skin. "Don't start."

"I'm not starting. Can you come home for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I'll make sure I wrap things up early so if anyone gets hurt I can still fill out the paper work and make it home to you guys."

"Good because we all miss you."

"I miss the three of you. Did you apologize to them, by the way?"

"Not yet. I will when I pick them up. I can't take another morning of those dirty little looks they were giving me."

"I did notice that. I thought it was cute."

"Because they weren't directed at you."

"You're right."

"Try to get home as soon as you can."

"What's the rush now?"

"The sooner you get home, the sooner we can eat and the sooner we eat the sooner we get the kids in bed."

"And?"

"The sooner they're in bed the sooner we can make sexy time." John laughed loudly. "You owe me Cena."

"I know I do and you're going to get it, don't worry." Randy smiled and kissed John

"Don't be late."

"I won't be honey." Randy smirked at him and left the gym. At 5:15 on the dot John came through the door

"Poppa!" Lily said running over to him and jumping in his arms. Felix attached himself to John's leg

"Hey guys." He gave Lily a kiss then pulled Felix from his leg, lifted him into his other arm and kissed him too. "How was your day?"

"Good. I passed my test and daddy put it on the refrigerator."

"That's great Li."

"Daddy was nice like old daddy today too." John looked at Felix and he nodded in confirmation. "He told me and Felix that we didn't have to go to school on Friday. We're going to see Pickles." She took a deep breath. "And on Saturday we're all going to the zoo. Sunday we're having lunch with grandma and grandpa. Me and Felix are, you're not." John looked at Felix he nodded again this time with a toothy grin. John laughed and walked into the kitchen

"Am I not invited?" He said putting them down

"No, you're not." She said simply. John just smiled

"Hey Ran."

"Hi Johnny. I haven't really started on dinner yet. I didn't think you'd be home this early."

"That's okay. I really just want to shower and watch some highlights right now." Randy nodded

"There's beer in the fridge."

"I knew I wouldn't regret marrying you."

"Just keep you supplied with beer huh?"

"That and those amazing blow,"

"John." Randy looked over at the kids coloring

"Oh yes."

"But I'll give you one of those later."

"I'm a lucky man!" John said on his way upstairs

**Chapter Four**

After dinner John and Randy decided to put on a movie so the kids would fall asleep faster. By 8:30 they were sound asleep. Once each child was tucked in they shut the doors half-way and practically ran down the hall to their bedroom. John kicked the door shut and pressed Randy against it with his body

"I missed this."

"Shut up Randy." John said as he kissed along the younger man's jaw and down his neck. He tugged on the bottom of Randy's shirt causing his arms to automatically go up so that John could remove it. John lowered his head and licked at his lover's nipple making him arch his back. John stood then lifted his husband and carried him to the bed

"Lock the door."

"But we said we'd never lock the door in case the kids need us."

"John go lock that door right now because if one of them walks in here and we don't finish this there will be hell to pay."

"Alright, alright." He locked the door and walked back to the bed seeing that Randy had taken the liberty of undoing his jeans. "I was only gone for a second."

"It doesn't take me long. You should know that by now."

"Silly me." John grabbed the jeans by the waist and pulled them all the way down Randy's legs, throwing them to the floor

"I need you so bad Johnny."

"And you'll have me. Just have patience." John could hear Randy whine as he lowered himself. He put Randy's legs over his shoulders and parted his cheeks giving him a full view of where he ultimately wanted to be. John flicked his tongue out and licked lazily

"Oh god John."

"Which one of us are you talking to?"

"Both; I'm going to cum too soon."

"That's fine. Last I checked we didn't have a rule against cumming more than once." John went back to what he was doing and as Randy started to relax, John inserted his middle finger, curved it and stroked Randy's sweet spot causing him to climax immediately

"Oh fuck John." John quickly undressed and pulled Randy to the edge of the bed so his feet were touching the floor

"I want you face down."

"Ooh, Johnny. Are we using lube?"

"No. You're going to feel this." Randy assumed the position and John slammed into him

"Fuck yea John." John set a frantic pace pounding hard into his husband's tight hole. The room was filled with the sounds of sweat slicked skin, bed creaking and muttered curses. Feeling his release approaching John slowed his pace to a stop

"John, why,"

"I want you to turn over that's why." Once on his back John slipped back inside Randy with a low growl. Gripping his thigh tightly, John continued to dominate his husband. Noticing the tell-tale pant John reached down and squeezed the base of Randy's cock to stop his fast approaching orgasm

"What the fuck John?"

"You will when I want you to."

"That's," John moved his hips so that he was hitting Randy's prostate from a different angle. "Oh shit!" With his own orgasm coming John released his hold on Randy and they came together. John immediately got down and licked Randy's abs tasting his essence

"Watching you do that makes me so hot." Randy said pulling John down by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply and to taste himself on his partners tongue

"How late can the kids be to school before they're written up?"

"30 minutes. Why?"

"Not quite finished with you. When I'm done I imagine you'll be tired and sore and you'll definitely want to rest a bit in the morning."

"Ooh, you're in rare form tonight big daddy." John smirked as he got off the bed and headed for their toy chest. Randy watched his ass from across the room wanting to sink his teeth in

"Fuzzy leather cuffs or a vibrator?" Randy smirked

"Both."

"I like the way you think." John walked back to the bed and restrained his love. "I know it's incredibly hard for you but try to keep your moaning down at a dull roar." Randy nodded his cock already leaking with excitement. John coated the vibrator with a generous amount of lubricant and turned it on low. He laughed and reached down to stop Randy's shaking leg.

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You know I get really excited when we play."

"I'm going to have to gag you." Randy laughed. John lowered the vibrator and teased him before sliding it in. Randy arched and pulled against the cuffs

"Mmm, that's so good Johnny."

"Yea? Do you want it higher?" He nodded and John adjusted the speed then slowly started to push the vibrator in and out. Randy tugged at the restraints again. "You're doing so well. I think we can go higher." Randy glared at John. He turned it up to the medium/high setting and pushed deeper

"Shit!"

"Gag it is." The next morning John woke up and looked over to see Randy sleeping on his stomach. He tried to hold back his laughter but to no avail

"Fuck you Cena." John let himself laugh that time. He moved closer to Randy and started to lightly trail his fingers up and down his back

"Are you okay?" The eyes John had fallen in love with ten-plus years ago popped open and stared daggers at him. "Is that a no?"

"Shut up John." John started to kiss Randy's shoulders. "What are you doing? Stay away from me." John gasped mockingly

"Stay away? What did I do?" The younger man shifted on the bed

"I can't believe we slept on these sheets."

"I was exhausted after that. I didn't care about the sheets." He bit down on Randy's shoulder

"John, no." Just then there was a quiet knock at the door. "I don't know which kid that is but I love him or her even more for that interruption."

"Who is it?"

"Me." They heard Felix say from right outside the door. Finding a pair of shorts on the floor John slipped them on and walked to the door

"What's the matter buddy?"

"I peed."

"I guess everyone ruined a set of sheets last night." John heard Randy mumble into his pillow. He picked Felix up and held him at arm's length

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sorry poppa." Felix said from John's outstretched arms

"It's okay. Accidents happen."

"Can Felix stay home today?"

"What's the matter? Is he sick?"

"No. He asked if he could come to work with me. I said that I had to ask daddy first so here I am asking daddy."

"Sure, why not? I'll pick him up after I get Lily from school."

"Okay."

"Make sure he gets lunch John."

"Okay."

"And make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Okay."

"And don't let any of those glorified ring rats in there touch him."

"The same ones that were all flustered after you left yesterday?"

"Yes, them – wait, what?"

"Oh yea; I had to call Stan to come out with the mop and bucket to clean the drool…and other bodily fluids." Randy smirked

"I still got it." John rolled his eyes

"But you're mine so remember that."

"Of course John-John."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After dinner John and Randy decided to put on a movie so the kids would fall asleep faster. By 8:30 they were sound asleep. Once each child was tucked in they shut the doors half-way and practically ran down the hall to their bedroom. John kicked the door shut and pressed Randy against it with his body

"I missed this."

"Shut up Randy." John said as he kissed along the younger man's jaw and down his neck. He tugged on the bottom of Randy's shirt causing his arms to automatically go up so that John could remove it. John lowered his head and licked at his lover's nipple making him arch his back. John stood then lifted his husband and carried him to the bed

"Lock the door."

"But we said we'd never lock the door in case the kids need us."

"John go lock that door right now because if one of them walks in here and we don't finish this there will be hell to pay."

"Alright, alright." He locked the door and walked back to the bed seeing that Randy had taken the liberty of undoing his jeans. "I was only gone for a second."

"It doesn't take me long. You should know that by now."

"Silly me." John grabbed the jeans by the waist and pulled them all the way down Randy's legs, throwing them to the floor

"I need you so bad Johnny."

"And you'll have me. Just have patience." John could hear Randy whine as he lowered himself. He put Randy's legs over his shoulders and parted his cheeks giving him a full view of where he ultimately wanted to be. John flicked his tongue out and licked lazily

"Oh god John."

"Which one of us are you talking to?"

"Both; I'm going to cum too soon."

"That's fine. Last I checked we didn't have a rule against cumming more than once." John went back to what he was doing and as Randy started to relax, John inserted his middle finger, curved it and stroked Randy's sweet spot causing him to climax immediately

"Oh fuck John." John quickly undressed and pulled Randy to the edge of the bed so his feet were touching the floor

"I want you face down."

"Ooh, Johnny. Are we using lube?"

"No. You're going to feel this." Randy assumed the position and John slammed into him

"Fuck yea John." John set a frantic pace pounding hard into his husband's tight hole. The room was filled with the sounds of sweat slicked skin, bed creaking and muttered curses. Feeling his release approaching John slowed his pace to a stop

"John, why,"

"I want you to turn over that's why." Once on his back John slipped back inside Randy with a low growl. Gripping his thigh tightly, John continued to dominate his husband. Noticing the tell-tale pant John reached down and squeezed the base of Randy's cock to stop his fast approaching orgasm

"What the fuck John?"

"You will when I want you to."

"That's," John moved his hips so that he was hitting Randy's prostate from a different angle. "Oh shit!" With his own orgasm coming John released his hold on Randy and they came together. John immediately got down and licked Randy's abs tasting his essence

"Watching you do that makes me so hot." Randy said pulling John down by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply and to taste himself on his partners tongue

"How late can the kids be to school before they're written up?"

"30 minutes. Why?"

"Not quite finished with you. When I'm done I imagine you'll be tired and sore and you'll definitely want to rest a bit in the morning."

"Ooh, you're in rare form tonight big daddy." John smirked as he got off the bed and headed for their toy chest. Randy watched his ass from across the room wanting to sink his teeth in

"Fuzzy leather cuffs or a vibrator?" Randy smirked

"Both."

"I like the way you think." John walked back to the bed and restrained his love. "I know it's incredibly hard for you but try to keep your moaning down at a dull roar." Randy nodded his cock already leaking with excitement. John coated the vibrator with a generous amount of lubricant and turned it on low. He laughed and reached down to stop Randy's shaking leg.

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You know I get really excited when we play."

"I'm going to have to gag you." Randy laughed. John lowered the vibrator and teased him before sliding it in. Randy arched and pulled against the cuffs

"Mmm, that's so good Johnny."

"Yea? Do you want it higher?" He nodded and John adjusted the speed then slowly started to push the vibrator in and out. Randy tugged at the restraints again. "You're doing so well. I think we can go higher." Randy glared at John. He turned it up to the medium/high setting and pushed deeper

"Shit!"

"Gag it is." The next morning John woke up and looked over to see Randy sleeping on his stomach. He tried to hold back his laughter but to no avail

"Fuck you Cena." John let himself laugh that time. He moved closer to Randy and started to lightly trail his fingers up and down his back

"Are you okay?" The eyes John had fallen in love with ten-plus years ago popped open and stared daggers at him. "Is that a no?"

"Shut up John." John started to kiss Randy's shoulders. "What are you doing? Stay away from me." John gasped mockingly

"Stay away? What did I do?" The younger man shifted on the bed

"I can't believe we slept on these sheets."

"I was exhausted after that. I didn't care about the sheets." He bit down on Randy's shoulder

"John, no." Just then there was a quiet knock at the door. "I don't know which kid that is but I love him or her even more for that interruption."

"Who is it?"

"Me." They heard Felix say from right outside the door. Finding a pair of shorts on the floor John slipped them on and walked to the door

"What's the matter buddy?"

"I peed."

"I guess everyone ruined a set of sheets last night." John heard Randy mumble into his pillow. He picked Felix up and held him at arm's length

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sorry poppa." Felix said from John's outstretched arms

"It's okay. Accidents happen."

"Can Felix stay home today?"

"What's the matter? Is he sick?"

"No. He asked if he could come to work with me. I said that I had to ask daddy first so here I am asking daddy."

"Sure, why not? I'll pick him up after I get Lily from school."

"Okay."

"Make sure he gets lunch John."

"Okay."

"And make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Okay."

"And don't let any of those glorified ring rats in there touch him."

"The same ones that were all flustered after you left yesterday?"

"Yes, them – wait, what?"

"Oh yea; I had to call Stan to come out with the mop and bucket to clean the drool…and other bodily fluids." Randy smirked

"I still got it." John rolled his eyes

"But you're mine so remember that."

"Of course John-John."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After dropping Lily off at school John drove over to the gym with Felix in tow. When he walked in he saw the kids milling about in and near the ring

"Good morning guys and gals." John said as he walked up the ring steps. "I know that this is a place where I said you can be yourselves and I know that sometimes it gets a little rowdy in here but if you could just take it easy today…you know with the language and stuff seeing as how I have my son here." Felix lifted his arms so that John would pick him up

"What's his name?"

"Tell them your name buddy." He buried his head in John's shoulder and John laughed. "This is Felix."

"How old are you Felix?" Asked one of the glorified ring rats and Felix held up four fingers

"Awww, he's so cute John."

"Thank you."

"He looks just like Randy."

"Everyone thinks so, well, except for this. Show them where an angel kissed you buddy." Felix buried his head deeper and John tickled his belly making him laugh. "Can you show them your dimple?" Felix lifted his head a little and peeked at the group. There was a collective _awww_ from everyone, guys included.

"Alright, start stretching while I get him settled." When Randy came later to pick up Felix he saw John in the ring with Jeremy. Upon seeing Randy, Jeremy locked his legs around John's waist and subtly rutted against his back. John broke the hold and stood

"That was good Jeremy."

"Thanks."

"Take a break guys." John walked over to where Randy was standing with the kids. "Hey."

"Hey." Randy reached out and hugged John and when he looked up Jeremy was staring. He winked and John felt Randy's body tense

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You just got all tense." Randy rolled his shoulders a sure sign something was bothering him

"I'm fine." John didn't believe him but that wasn't the place to discuss it. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"As of right now. Randy, I want to be home with you guys so if I'm ever late it's not because I want to be, okay?" Randy nodded and caressed the cleft in John's chin

"Who did you have dinner with the other night?" John rolled his eyes

"Adam."

"Why didn't you just tell me that when I asked you?"

"Two things: why didn't you just trust me? And you didn't really ask, you were yelling at me which I don't like at all."

"I'm sorry Johnny."

"I know. Let me get back so I can come home."

"Okay. I have something for you later."

"What is it?"

"Well you got your beer yesterday."

"Oh! The other thing I like about you. Great incentive for me to get home early."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye."

"Bye poppa." John kissed Felix and Lily. By 6 John was home and by 6:20 all he could hear were forks on plates and the kids trying to talk over each other. He'd missed the dinnertime rowdiness

"Poppa?"

"Yes Li?"

"What are you and daddy going to do Sunday?" Randy coughed on his food

"Sleep."

"That's no fun."

"When you get to be my age sleep is very fun."

"Well me and Felix are going to have a lot of fun with grandma and grandpa."

"You're only saying that because they give you guys candy and cookies."

"That's only because grandma likes to make cookies so much. We have to eat them daddy."

"I don't think grandma would be sad if you didn't eat them."

"She would." John laughed

"Let it go Ran. Your mom is going to give them junk while she has them."

"I know but I've told her repeatedly not to. I even tried to compromise and say if you give them candy don't give them cookies or vice versa. I shouldn't have to make deals when it comes to my kids."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe she'll listen to me because she loves me so much." Randy laughed

"Yes. Tell her to stop it."

"Let me handle it." Randy sighed. "Do you like to make cookies with grandma, Felix?"

"I like to eat them." Randy and John laughed

"At least he's honest."

"Four year olds can be brutally honest. He told me my breath smelled the other day." John laughed at him

"So did it?"

"Did it what?"

"Did your breath smell?"

"Shut up John."

"That means yes."

"He said it did so I assume it did. I don't care what it smells like when you're not around."

"Awe, babe."

"Get off of me John. You two go up and get your jammies and poppa will be up to give you baths." Randy said as he stood and started clearing the table

"Get off of you, huh? I'll remember that later."

"Johnny."

"Don't Johnny me." John said standing. Randy started to pout and slipped his hand under John's shirt. John sighed. "I hate when you get all cute and touch me."

"I only do it to get what I want."

"Yes, I realize that and I know where the kids get it. I have control over nothing in this house."

"Of course you do Johnny."

"You're only saying that."

"…well, yea..." When John finished with the baths and bedtime stories he went to his bedroom and saw Randy on his iPad. He walked to his side of the bed, laid down and changed the channel to ESPN

"I was watching that."

"Were you? Through the screen on your iPad?"

"Yes." He put the iPad down and straddled John

"Unlike you I cannot see through things…you're blocking the TV." Randy leaned down and kissed John snaking his tongue around his mouth causing John to moan. He put his hands under John's shirt and felt the contours of his muscles which he loved

"Take it off so I can see you." At Randy's softly spoken words John suddenly felt shy

"You always see me Ran."

"Take it off, please." John sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, his face getting red as he watched Randy stare at him in appreciation. John pulled Randy down and kissed him with all the emotion he was feeling at the moment

"I love you Randy." Doing something he rarely did, Randy smiled

"I love you too John." He pushed John back against the mattress and started to kiss down his body. Randy nipped at his sides which he'd learned were a particularly sensitive spot for John. He slowly started to pull John's shorts down, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Randy could hear John whining which is something _he_ never did. Randy smirked and pulled the shorts completely off leaving John in his boxer briefs. He kissed back up John's body

"You're teasing me."

"I know." Randy said sucking on John's neck

"Are you leaving a mark?"

"Yes."

"But I – I have to go, shit that feels good." He sucked harder. "Work. I have to go to work."

"Don't give a shit John. You're mine." Randy moved to the bottom of the bed and pulled John's underwear off. He licked his lips as he stared at his husband's thick cock

"Put it in your mouth already." Randy laughed and licked slowly from the base to the tip eliciting a drawn out sigh from John. In a move John wasn't expecting Randy took all of him down his throat in one swallow. "Shit Randy!" After all their years together Randy had pretty much lost his gag reflex. He sucked John hard and fast the way he liked gently rolling his balls in his hand as he did so. John started thrusting up into his lover's mouth with a reckless abandon while Randy moaned. He could feel the saliva and cum dribbling from his mate's mouth and dripping onto his thighs

"I'm gonna cum baby."

"Mmhm." Randy mumbled around the throbbing cock. The vibration was too much for John and he emptied himself down Randy's throat

"Oh my god…fuck." He pulled Randy up and kissed his swollen lips. "Why are you so good at that?"

"I've been sucking your dick for years John, that's why." John lay there exhausted

"Good point." Randy shook his head. "Hey, are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"You want me to do that tomorrow too!"

"That would be nice but that's not why I'm asking."

"Oh. I won't be busy after I finish my morning routine, why?"

"One of our trainers will be out and I was wondering if you would come in and help. At least until you have to pick up Felix and Li."

"Oh, yea I can do that."

"Thanks angel-face."

"You're welcome." John settled into the sheets and Randy assumed his position on John's chest with an arm around his waist

"Ran?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"Make sure you wear underwear tomorrow." Randy laughed

"As you wish Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning John took the kids to school as usual while Randy cleaned the kitchen then made all the beds. After his morning run on the treadmill he showered and went over to the gym to help John. When he arrived he saw that his favorite person, Jeremy, was helping John carry the heavy bag into the ring. He really didn't like that guy. John looked over and saw that Randy had arrived

"Hey Randy."

"Good morning John." John raised his eyebrow questioningly at Randy

"Hey Ran, so glad you're going to be here today. I was a _huge_ fan when I was a kid." John can see Randy clench and unclench his jaw

"Thank you and don't call me Ran." Jeremy had the nerve to look chagrined

"I'm sorry. May I call you,"

"Randy is just fine."

"Okay."

"Jeremy you stretch while I let Randy know what he'll be doing."

"Okay John."

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Absolutely." They walked to the far side of the gym where John's office was located and walked inside. John shut the door behind them

"So what was that about?"

"You know I don't allow anyone other than you to call me Ran."

"I meant with the clenching and unclenching of your jaw. You become tense when you're here too."

"I don't like that guy. He's always around you."

"Newsflash: all of them are always around me."

"He's different. I think he's up to something and I don't like it one bit."

"I really don't understand you sometimes."

"Do you know what he did the other day?"

"No I don't."

"When I hugged you, as I was leaving, he looked over and winked at me." John laughed in disbelief

"So?"

"So John, you don't find that weird? Does he wink at you?"

"No it's not weird. Did he mime giving you a blow job? Now that I would be upset about."

"He's not trying to upset _you_ John." John just stared at him

"Are you trying to tell me that Jeremy's after me?" Randy only looked at him. "You are something else. Why would he be after me?"

"Why not? You're beautiful John. That cheesy grin of yours and those dimples drive people crazy…and you're about as nice as they come – nicer even." John just shook his head

"Alright, well I was going to have you do some drills with us but I don't think you want to be around Jeremy."

"You're right I don't but you asked me to help you so I'm going to put my ill feelings about him aside and do what you ask me to."

"I appreciate that. Did you remember to wear underwear today?"

"I know you do and yes I did." John leaned in and kissed Randy while slipping a hand in his shorts. "John." He said pulling away from the kiss

"I was just checking." Randy laughed. Randy was able to keep his cool during the day and John was thankful

"When are you leaving to get the kids?"

"I'm not. I figured you'd need my help for more than a few hours so I asked my mom if she would pick them up from school and I would pick them up from her house later."

"Oh, thanks. I'm going to get lunch."

"Okay. I'll put some of this stuff away." As Randy leaned over to put a box of wrist tape away he felt a set of hands on his hips. Knowing that John was gone he turned quickly and was face-to-face with Jeremy

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to lose your balance."

"Lose my balance? I'm on the floor not a tight rope." Jeremy held his hands up

"Hey, I'm sorry man. You don't like me do you?"

"No I don't and you know why I don't." Jeremy laughed

"Because I may or may not have let my hands linger a little too long on your husband? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, Jeremy, he's my husband and the father of my kids. You're being disrespectful."

"Look, I'm not trying to break up your happy little home here, Orton, just let John have some fun on the side. I won't say a word and hey, if you find a babysitter you can get in on it too."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. I mean, you're not really my type but I will admit that the years and fatherhood have served you well. You look good." He smiled and looked Randy over. "Really good, but ultimately it's John that I want. I'd be more than willing to keep you happy though if that's what it takes." Before Randy had the chance to punch him the gym door opened and John walked in with lunch. Jeremy rushed over and helped John with the bags. Randy just walked to John's office and shut the door

"Are you okay?" John said walking into the office

"I'm fine Johnny. How come you're not eating lunch?"

"I wanted to check on you. One second you were there and then you just disappeared." Randy forced a smile

"Oh. I just wanted to come in here and have a seat."

"As long as you're okay. Do you want me to bring you your lunch?"

"No, that's okay; I'm not really hungry all of a sudden."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yea."

**Later that Night**

"Are they all tucked in?"

"Yea and they're very excited about not having school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we're going to see Pickles so I'm sure Lily's very excited about that."

"She is which is probably why she's so tired. That and the sugar crash from the cookies your mom gave her." Randy just rolled his eyes then sighed and turned to John

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy with our life…your life?" John gave a puzzled look

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask me a thing like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious. You're happy with our sex life too, right?"

"When we have it, yes."

"So you need more sex, is that it? Or is it sex with just me that you don't like?"

"Randy where the hell is all of this coming from? I love sex with you. I always have and I understand that we don't have it more often because we have a six year old and a four year old. By the time we get in bed we're tired."

"I'm not the problem, correct?" John caressed Randy's cheek and kissed him

"No because we don't have a problem. Are you trying to tell me something? Do you want to be with someone else?"

"No! Never John; I love you and I just want to make sure you're happy…with all aspects of us."

"I have you, a beautiful daughter, an amazing son so what more could I possibly need or want?" John laughed and jokingly added. "We, we could have someone here solely for sex for when either of us is tired." John said laughing

"That is not funny John." Hearing the seriousness in his voice John stopped laughing

"Okay…or not. Come here." Randy scooted closer to his husband and snuggled into his arms. John kissed the top of his head. "I love _you _and I've only ever wanted you, okay?"

"Okay Johnny."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Saturday**

Around 7:30 the door to John and Randy's bedroom opened thanks to an excited Lily and Felix

"Ew, Felix, they're kissing!" Lily said as she jumped in the bed

"What have daddy and I told you two about knocking before you come in?"

"That we have to wait for you to say 'come in' but I forgot this time poppa." John saw Felix struggling to get in the bed and pulled him up

"What about you buddy?"

"Li told me to follow her. She waked me up."

"She woke you up."

"Yea, she woke me up."

"We have to get up early for the zoo."

"The animals aren't going anywhere Lily."

"_They're_ probably still asleep." Lily giggled and sat on Randy's stomach

"No they're not daddy."

"What do you want to see first?"

"The elepants!" Felix said jumping up

"That's elephants buddy."

"Yea."

"What about you Lily?"

"I want to see the snakes." John could see a smile spreading slowly across Randy's face

"Did you tell her to say that?"

"I did nothing of the sort." After picking out clothes for Felix and Lily Randy went down to the kitchen to start breakfast and saw John sitting there on his iPad

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mapping out our day."

"Mapping out our day?"

"Yes. You can plan your trip at the St. Louis zoo and that's what I'm doing. If we leave it up to them we'll be all over the place. And since Felix has way more patience than Li, I figure we'll go see the reptiles first and then the elepants." John said smirking

"And after that?"

"I'm still planning. Don't rush me. Oh, there's a sea lion show." Randy laughed at his husband

"Which one of the kids is that for?"

"The biggest one of them all: me."

**That Afternoon**

"Lily sit down and eat your lunch."

"But daddy I want,"

"Lillian Grace." Lily sat down and poked at her chicken nuggets. John turned to her and spoke in a calm voice

"Would you like to go home or take a nap?"

"No."

"Then sit yourself down and eat your lunch. Okay?"

"Yes." Randy sighed

"I think we all need naps."

"Especially you daddy." Randy smirked at John

"Well we can sleep all day tomorrow." John laughed

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"My friend Cassie at schools mommy is having a baby."

"Uh huh."

"Can you and poppa have another baby?" Randy choked on his burger and John reached over to hit his back

"Have a baby?" He asked wiping his mouth

"Yea." Randy looked over at John who just looked back at him

"John."

"Randy." He mouthed the words _do you_ and John just shrugged

"Um, you can't just _have _a baby Lily."

"You could try."

"Do you remember how long it took for Felix to come out of my belly?"

"Not really." She blew out a breath then picked up a French fry. "Well if we can't have a baby can me and Felix get a puppy?" John snorted

"So you either want a brother, sister or a puppy?"

"Yea, they're almost the same."

"Yea, I'll be taking care of it regardless."

"Randy."

"What? You're not home during the day and I can't get these two to take their shoes all the way upstairs. They'd never take care of a dog."

"Of course they won't. They're 6 and 4."

"So let's wait until they're 16 and 14 and know what responsibilities are."

"What if I want a dog?"

"We'll talk about this later John." They looked at a few more exhibits then left the zoo. On the way home both Lily and Felix fell asleep. After putting the kids in their rooms John walked into the den and flopped down in his recliner

"John."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Do you want to have another baby?"

"I wouldn't mind another kid."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you wanted to have another baby." John looked over at Randy

"Do you want to have another baby?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. I mean, I miss Lily and Felix being babies but I don't miss the 2am feedings or being 7 months pregnant."

"So we won't have another one. Problem solved."

"Well wait a second," John sighed

"We already have two so what's one more? If you want to have another baby Randy then you know what you have to do…you know I'll deliver."

"You don't sound like you want to have a baby so never mind." Again John sighed

"It's not up to me Randy. I don't have to do anything except have sex with you and that's not work nor is it hard. It doesn't even compare to what you have to go through. If you really want to have a baby then we'll have another baby. I would never deny you that."

"I want another one but for purely selfish reasons."

"And they are?"

"I miss holding and dressing a little baby. Lily and Felix don't need me anymore in the mornings to get dressed."

"Sure they do. Felix put his pants on backwards just the other day and who fixed them? You did pal." Randy laughed

"Shut up John."

"Do you want to help me get dressed in the mornings? Would that make you feel a little more fulfilled?"

"No because I like you better not dressed. Putting clothes on you would just make me frustrated."

"Sexually?"

"John."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day after watching Sunday morning cartoons, Randy made sure the kids were dressed and ready to be picked up by his mom. Around 11:30 they heard the front door open and close

"Hi guys."

"Hi grandma!"

"Hi mom."

"Hi mom." John mimicked Randy

"John."

"Hey mom, can they either have candy or cookies today and not both?"

"Sure John. Well I was going to make a cake today."

"Cake is fine. We just don't like to give them too much sugar…especially Felix."

"Okay. We'll just have cake."

"Thank you." Randy stood there with his arms crossed

"I've," John poked him in his side

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" Randy handed over the keys to his car

"I'll see you guys later."

"Call before you come over." Randy smirked

"Ew Randal. Bye John."

"Bye." Randy shut the door behind his mom and the kids then leaned seductively against it. John started to laugh

"Is that your attempt at being sexy?"

"Don't laugh at me John when I'm trying to seduce you."

"Oh, is that what you were doing? You don't need to seduce me besides I know you're not wearing underwear with those sweatpants so big daddy's ready to go."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see your balls. Let's go."

"Johnny."

Randy's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow as he climaxed for the, well he had lost count some time ago. John was right behind him collapsing atop him when he finished

"Shit John."

"What?" John said panting

"You almost killed me." He rolled to the side

"We never have alone time. I had to make it count." Randy laughed as John's phone rang

"It's Sunday. Who the hell is that?" Randy reached over and checked it. "Fucking Jeremy. Why is he calling you on a Sunday afternoon?"

"I don't know. Don't answer it."

"Hello."

"I thought I told you not to," John snatched the phone away. "Hello?"

"John?"

"Yes Jeremy? If you're not in any sort of trouble – oh my god. Randy stop it. Jeremy if you're not in any sort of trouble then I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I know its Sunday but,"

"Randy, cut it out." Randy continued to suck on John's neck. "I'm going to kill you." Randy laughed. "Jeremy?"

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow. Bye." John ended the call. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can and he can't."

"Huh?"

"I know he wants you John but for some unknown reason you don't see it."

"Oh my god. You're going to ruin the entire afternoon with this shit."

"No John, if this afternoon is ruined it's because of him, not me!"

"What the fuck is your problem? Okay, so he winked at you, big deal. I see women and men staring at you all the time and I don't get all pissed off about it. Do you know why? Because I know that you love me and that's all that matters."

"Do you want to know what my problem is John, huh? My problem is that when you left the other day to get lunch he put his hands on me. My problem is that he said he wasn't trying to break up our happy home but I should let you have some fun on the side. My problem is he told me that if I let him have you then he'd take care of me too. My problem is, _John_ that I told you something was up with that kid and you didn't believe me." Randy wiped his eyes and John just sat there

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You're too nice and you always see the good in people. You should have listened to me when I told you." He said sniffling. John thumbed away Randy's tears

"He put his hands on you how?" Randy lay down with his head on John's thigh

"I was putting something away and he came up behind me and put his hands on my waist...like he gripped my hips."

"Why are people always touching you?" Randy laughed

"I don't know. I was about to hit him but you opened the door and walked in. It was disgusting the way he talked about you." John sighed

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It's your word against his."

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you."

"Then don't do anything. Just keep working and be careful."

"Careful?"

"You've never noticed him rubbing against you or does he only do that when I'm around?"

"I'm so confused right now."

"He's rutted against you a few times while I was there and smirked at me while doing it."

"How could I not have noticed?"

"You're stupid babe." John looked down at him and Randy shrugged

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just listen to me when I say things…and you know that I've been taking my medication. I make way more sense then." John laughed. "And don't smile so much. I told you those dimples make people crazy. I've been looking at your face for years and they still get to me."

"I can't help it."

"I know. You're an adorable man-child."

"I'm all man baby and I'll show you if you want."

"I have to be able to walk later."

"For what?"

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

**A Few Days Later**

"Hey John." John turned toward the voice

"Oh, it's nice of you to show up today Jeremy."

"I'm sorry. I, um, wasn't feeling well."

"Right. Go ahead and stretch then go outside with everyone else. You'll be working will Bill today."

"But,"

"You'll be working closer with Bill from now on actually."

"Wait, is this about me calling Sunday? I apologize for that. It's just that I miss being with my family and you're like, the only person I can really talk to here."

"This isn't about you calling on Sunday. Don't insult my intelligence by pretending you don't know what the real problem is."

"Ah, this must be about your husband."

"Uh-huh. So you do know?"

"I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

"Way. I'm pretty sure you couldn't even see the line from where you were. You know, it's not even the comment so much that pissed me off, it's the fact that you had the balls to put your hands on Randy. No one touches my husband. No one."

"It was a crazy thing for me to do."

"Insane."

"Sometimes it's like that." John gave him a confused look

"What?" Before he knew it, Jeremy had a hand wrapped around his neck and was kissing him. John struggled to break the grip. "What the fuck are you doing?" John yelled

"I had to. It's like I'm addicted to you and being around you." John looked at him incredulously

"Stop the shit. Go outside and practice. Tell Bill that I had to go home." John left the gym and came home to an empty house. He ran up to his bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom. When he was composed he took a hot shower and brushed his teeth

"What are you doing home?" John almost jumped out of his skin

"I, I, um, just decided to come home a little early." Randy raised his eyebrow and looked at his watch

"A little early? It's two o'clock."

"So I can't come home?"

"You can do whatever you want John."

"Thank you." He said slipping on a pair of underwear

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Do you want some lunch?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well come downstairs. The kids will be happy to see you." John followed Randy down to the kitchen

"Poppa!" John smiled

"Hey guys." He picked Felix up and kissed Lily's cheek. "How was school?"

"Good but I got one wrong on my spelling test today."

"You did?"

"Yea."

"How do you feel about that?" Lily shrugged

"I don't know. I did my best."

"As long as you do your best we'll always be proud of you Li." She smiled

"Felix has a girlfriend John."

"Felix is that true?" He buried his head in John's shoulder. "Tell me about her."

"Not my girlfriend. Girls are gross."

"She's kissed him twice. He didn't push her down this time so that's good."

"You can't push her because she likes you buddy. That's not nice. And why are girls gross? Lily's a girl."

"She's Li-Li."

"So I guess that doesn't count."

"Poppa?"

"Yes Li."

"My nails are all messed up."

"Go get your box." Lily hopped off the stool and ran for the steps

"No running up the steps!" John and Randy said at the same time. Randy looked at John

"We're our parents." John laughed

"Could be worse."

"Are you going to paint her nails now?"

"Yea. Does she have homework to do first?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I still can't believe you have the patience to paint her nails." John shrugged

"They're so small. The real problem is waiting for her to pick a color." Randy laughed and leaned over to kiss John and John moved away. Lily came back to the kitchen with her pink caboodle and climbed in a chair. Randy would definitely have to ask him about that later

"Can we have ice cream?"

"Do you want that or the cake you helped grandma make the other day?"

"Both."

"You're always pushing your luck Lily. Ice cream _or_ cake because both is not an option."

"Um,"

"Why don't we let Felix pick tonight? Ice cream or cake buddy?"

"Ice cream."

"The argument is settled. Felix said ice cream so we're having ice cream." After bedtime rituals Randy walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed

"Is it me or is Lily becoming more and more exhausting every day?"

"She's six and she's all you."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Not so much now but about certain things, yes, you're a complete pain in the ass."

"How the hell have you put up with me all these years?"

"I'm an idiot."

"John." Randy said in a serious tone

"What?"

"Why haven't you kissed me since you've been home? You actually turned away from me earlier." John sighed and rubbed his face

"You can't get mad okay?"

"I won't promise you that because I more than likely will get mad so just tell me before I get angry."

"I came home early because after I confronted Jeremy he grabbed me and kissed me. I couldn't be in," Randy put his hand up


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Stop."

"What?"

"Jeremy did what?"

"He grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me."

"He grabbed you by the back of your neck and kissed you? He put his hand on you and then kissed you?"

"Randy."

"He touched you John." Randy said standing up and grabbing his wallet

"What are you doing?" John said as he stood and started to walk around the bed

"I'm going out for a minute or two."

"No."

"No?"

"Where are you going for a minute or two?"

"Just over to the apartments where the trainees stay. I think Jeremy and I need to have a talk." Randy said reaching for the bedroom doorknob

"Don't go over there." He opened the door

"I won't be long."

"I said no." John said grabbing Randy

"Get off of me John!" He said struggling against the bear hug John had him in

"Randy no! Are you crazy?" John yelled trying to stop Randy from thrashing around

"Yes! I am!" John was trying to drag Randy back to their room when Lily came out of hers rubbing her eyes

"Poppa what's wrong with daddy?"

"Nothing Li. Go back to bed, please."

"But poppa,"

"Go Lily." She turned back around

"Randy get yourself together." John said through clenched teeth as he literally dragged Randy down the hall. "Get in here." John said slamming the door behind them

"Let me go John." Randy said breathing heavily through his nose

"What are you going to do? Kill him?"

"Yes." He said walking past John. John reached out and grabbed his waist then threw him down on the bed. John pinned his arms to the bed with his massive hands

"No. I'm not going to let you go out there and ruin our life because of some wannabe wrestler. I won't be working one-on-one with him anymore." Randy still struggled against him

"Let me go John!"

"No. Not until you calm down." They stayed in that position until John felt Randy relax and his eyes return to normal

"I have to use the bathroom; can I trust that you'll stay here while I'm gone?"

"I'm fine John." When he came back he saw Randy lying in the exact position he left him in. John stripped down to his underwear and climbed in bed

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Randy silently stood, undressed and climbed into bed with John. At 6:45 Randy's alarm went off and he groaned

"Fuck…" John reached over and shut the alarm off. Randy pulled the blanket over his head

"Do you have a migraine?"

"Yes."

"You know that's what happens when you get yourself all worked up like you did."

"I know John. Don't lecture me about it."

"Do I ever lecture you?"

"No and that might be worse." John left the bed and went downstairs. He came back up with a glass of water and a pill for Randy's migraine then sat them on the night table

"Take that and drink all of that water. I'll get the kids ready for school."

"Thank you." John just walked into the bathroom and shut the door

"Poppa is daddy okay? You guys were yelling last night." John nodded as his heart sank. He never wanted his kids to see that side of Randy. Hell, he never wanted to see it

"Daddy is fine Li. His head hurts right now so he's still sleeping."

"Okay. Can I give him a hug before school?"

"I think he'd like that." Before taking them to school John let the kids go upstairs to kiss and hug Randy. After dropping them off John went back to the house and cleaned up the breakfast mess, made the beds and went to check on his husband. He sat on the side of the bed and gently rubbed Randy's back

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"You're not at work?"

"Unless I have a clone, no."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to leave you today so I'm not going to work. How's your head?"

"Pounding."

"Do you want your cold eye mask?" He nodded

"I'll go get it." John went down to the refrigerator and retrieved the mask. He went back up to Randy, tapped his shoulder and handed him the mask. Randy carefully slipped it on

"How did I ever get so lucky John?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You. I'm lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have each other."

"Yes and no. I definitely lucked out with you. You're probably the sweetest person ever and even with medication I'm still slightly unstable." John laughed

"You make life exciting."

"I'm terrible and I'm sure I scared Lily last night. I don't ever want them to see that side of me John. I'm a horrible parent."

"Shut up Randy."

"I am John. Sometimes my patience is so short with them that I have to walk out of the room before I scream in their faces."

"I think that's partially my fault. You're with them all the time so they test you. I know they do but in their defense, that's what they do because they want to see how far they can push you. And you know how headstrong and stubborn Lily is. She's a mastermind but I will try to be home more so that you can get a break."

"Don't do that. I whined about how much you were on the road so you retired and helped open the territory here so you could be around more and now I'm whining again so you'd be giving up something else for me."

"I'd be giving it up for us." Randy lifted the mask a little and wiped his eyes

"You're a Saint John Cena, you really are."

"I'm not. I just do what I think is right."

"I've tried that and haven't quite gotten the hang of it."

"Oh stop Randy. You're a great dad to Lily and Felix and you are a great husband to me. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I know when you ask me why I'm with you or why I love you I say it's because I'm stupid but I'm with you because I do love you. If I were unhappy do you think I would stay? I have enough confidence in myself to know when to walk away but I don't want to. I'd never because I don't give up." Randy sniffed and wiped his eyes again and John sighed. "You really need to stop doing that, honestly." Randy laughed then held his head wincing in pain

"You said you'd never leave so I can cry all I want."

"Oh wonderful, you're going to drown me."

"Johnny."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Days Later**

John left the gym a little early to surprise Randy with a lunchtime date. He walked into the house and heard music coming from the kitchen. Carefully and quietly he walked toward the sound then stood off to the side and watched his husband

"…when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off. If you're horny, let's do it, ride it my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it…" John covered his mouth to stop his laughter. He saw Randy pick up a small bottle of green food coloring and add a few drops into a bowl

"Sitting here flossing, peeping your steelo. Just once if I had the chance, the things I would do to you." Randy swiveled his hips then added a thrusting motion and John lost it. Randy jumped and looked over

"John!" John put his hands up

"I'm sorry." He said in between breaths. "That was the best thing I have seen in quite some time."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, from when you break me off and you promise that I won't want to get off." Randy started to pout and John walked toward him. "Aw, babe, it was cute." He said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist

"Don't make fun of me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you with a lunch date but you're busy."

"Aww. I would love to go on a date with you but I have to get these cupcakes done for Felix."

"When does he need them?" John said swiping at some icing

"Tomorrow." Randy said slapping his hand away. "They're having a party for god knows what and I said that I would make the cupcakes. I usually get dessert duty."

"I think it's because the moms just like to imagine you in an apron." Randy laughed

"Probably. They're always stopping me to talk about things I don't care about. I get that I'm gay but I don't do chit-chat."

"No, you've never been one for small talk." John said looking through the refrigerator

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat since our date was ruined by cupcakes."

"I'll make you something. Get out of my fridge."

"Your fridge?"

"Yes." Randy smacked John's butt with a spoon. "I have it all organized according to the way I like and whenever you go in it you leave it a mess. Get away."

"You're so domestic." John said sitting at the island

"I have to earn my allowance somehow."

"Oh there are other ways for you to earn your allowance."

"You're a filthy filthy man." John smiled showing off his dimples. Randy leaned over and kissed him. "A filthy man who's ridiculously handsome."

"You're going to make me blush." Randy rolled his eyes. "What happened to the music? I at least want a show while I'm waiting."

"Shut up John."

**Later that Night**

"Clean up your toys you two. It's almost time for dinner."

"But daddy," Randy looked down at his daughter with one of his worst glares

"Clean up your toys."

"Yes daddy." Satisfied, Randy went to the kitchen to set the table when John walked through the door

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi poppa."

"Hi Lily."

"Hi poppa!" Felix said happily

"Hey buddy."

"I'll have dinner on the table in about 20 minutes John." He nodded and walked upstairs. It was very unlike John to come home so somber and with no kisses. Randy thought about following him upstairs but decided to just talk with him later. In fifteen minutes John was back down freshly showered

"Do you need me to do anything Ran?"

"No. I got it." Randy went in the refrigerator and got a beer for John. He took the cap off and handed it to his husband. John smiled

"Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Randy asked tossing the salad

"Not right now."

"Okay." After putting the kids to bed Randy walked into his bedroom and saw John lying face down on the bed. He walked over and straddled his back

"Not right now Randy." Randy just laughed to himself as he started to massage John's back. "Oh, that feels good."

"Your muscles are really tight. What's stressing you?" John smiled into his pillow at Randy's ability to read him

"Jeremy." Randy pushed harder into John's back. "Ow Randy!" He cleared his throat

"Sorry. What did he do?"

"I told him that he would be working with Bill from now on but he went behind my back and told them that he works better with me so they put him back in my group. He asked me out for drinks and for some "one-on-one" practice."

"Relax your arms." Randy said as he scooted up and started on John's shoulders. "I mean, you tried but you might just have to go to the higher-ups with this. The little fucker isn't going to take your no and my fuck no for an answer."

"They're not going to believe me."

"Why not? Why would you lie to them about something like this? You need to do something,"

"Randy."

"About this before,"

"Randy."

"This really gets out of control and he,"

"Randy!"

"What?"

"Get off. You're hurting me." Randy looked down at his hands then at the red marks all over John's back

"I'm sorry Johnny." He said getting off of John and sitting with his back against the headboard. John flipped over gingerly

"Now what were you saying before you tried to massage my kidneys?"

"You need to nip this in the bud before he gets angry or something and tries to turn this around on you. You know they would pay him off or get rid of you if he ever did something like that." John looked over at Randy. "What?"

"I hate it when your negativity is actually the truth."

"John."

"Well."

"Are you feeling better now?" John shrugged

"Sort of I guess. Why?"

"I want to have sex." John covered his face with his hands. "Johnny." He whined

"Is that what the massage was all about?"

"No. That was because you needed it and now I need you." John sighed

"I'm glad I know my role in this house. Let the kids climb all over me when I get home and quell petty fights then please you once they're asleep."

"Don't say that John. You know I can't do any of this without you." John put his hand up

"I listened to enough bullshit today, I don't need yours. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"John."

"You did hear me correct?"

"But John," John swung he feet over the side of the bed, picked up his pillow and left the room. Randy just sat there staring at the door in a state of confusion. The issue with Jeremy must have really been bothering John and now Randy felt horrible about wanting to have sex. He thought about going to the guest room and asking John to come back to bed but he knew that would just make matters worse. The next morning John woke up early and went back down the hall to his bedroom. Opening the door he saw Randy asleep on what was usually his side of the bed. He walked over and slipped in the bed on Randy's side and wrapped an arm around his waist

"John?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I know you're stressed and I should have just let you relax."

"You're right, you should have. I'm glad you didn't come to the room last night."

"I thought about it. You know I hate to sleep without you."

"I know you did and I know you do. I hate sleeping without you too but I needed the space. I'd already said enough mean things to you." Randy laughed

"That was your mean?"

"Shut up Randy." John leaned over and kissed Randy softly. As he pulled back Randy positioned himself so that he was directly under John and he leaned down to kiss Randy again tugging on his bottom lip. After they'd undressed each other John pushed his way inside his husband and Randy hissed

"Too much?"

"No. It's been a few days and you didn't prep me but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Johnny." John buried his head in Randy's shoulder as he slowly started rocking his hips. Wanting him deeper Randy angled his hips to pull John in. John growled

"Stop Randy. The kids will be up any minute and I don't want them to hear you."

"I can be quiet." John rose up to his elbows and started to thrust faster and harder into the man beneath him. "Oh John!" John looked down at him

"And you were saying?"

"That slipped." Looking at the clock, John leaned down and started to kiss Randy to stifle his moans as he began to hammer him. Randy heard John groaning and knew that was a sign. Tearing his mouth away he started to kiss and bite John's neck

"Are you close Johnny?"

"With you doing that yes."

"Cum for me Johnny." A few seconds later John started to fill his husband and their bedroom door burst open

"Daddy?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Thinking as quickly as he could John squeezed the base of Randy's cock to stop his release then buried his head in Randy's shoulder to muffle any sound he might make as he was currently being milked by Randy

"What is it Lily?" Randy said trying to sound normal

"My tummy hurts."

"Okay. Um, go get back in your bed and I'll bring you something, okay?"

"Okay." She turned and left shutting the door quietly behind her. John let Randy go

"Fuck!" Randy said in a harsh whisper as he came on his chest and John's

"Holy shit." John said pulling out of Randy. "That was close."

"Yea. I really don't know how we would have explained that one."

"Me neither but I now know that unless our door is locked, no sex after 6:45." Randy laughed as he cleaned his chest with a sheet

"Join me in the shower?" John looked at him

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"I guess I could do that." After the shower John changed their sheets while Randy went to check on Lily

"What's the matter baby?"

"My tummy hurts and I'm hot."

"Aww." Randy picked her up and took her into the bathroom. Setting Lily on the counter he found her thermometer in the cabinet. "Open?" Lily opened her mouth and Randy held the thermometer there until it beeped. It read 101.2. "I guess you're staying home today."

"What's going on?" Randy picked Lily up and turned toward John

"Miss Lily is sick. She said her tummy hurts and she's hot. Temp is 101."

"Do I get ice cream?"

"No." John and Randy said at the same time

"Do you want me to help with her or get Felix ready?"

"You're not going for your run?"

"No. You need my help here." Randy smiled

"Felix…he needs all the help he can get."

"Ran." John went down the hall to wake his son. "Felix, wake up buddy." Felix slowly opened his eyes and looked sleepily at John

"Where's daddy?"

"He's getting something for Lily because she's sick." He nodded

"Okay." After getting an outfit for Felix John went down to the kitchen and saw Randy sitting at the island still holding Lily

"What's going on?"

"I gave her some medicine and now she's attached herself to me like a little spider monkey…only cuter."

"Should I make breakfast then?" Randy made a face. "Well are you going to do it?"

"Just give him some cereal. Lily would you like breakfast?" She shook her head. "Lily's not eating so cereal is okay for him and I won't be able to eat until she's asleep."

"What about me?"

"What about you John? Get a bowl and the cereal he likes and pour it."

"Whoa."

"I'm getting frustrated John."

"I understand that but watch it." Just then Felix came bounding down the stairs

"John."

"Yes?"

"His shirt is on backwards." John peeked around the open cabinet and laughed at his son who was climbing into a chair

"I'll fix it." When breakfast was done John left to take Felix to school and go to work

During the day Randy was able to get Lily to detach herself from his neck, eat some soup and lay down for a nap. Once he was sure she was asleep he put on a load of laundry and went to check the mail. While outside he noticed a moving truck across the street and one house down. Shrugging he went back inside and sorted through the mail. As he was about to throw it into the recycling bin he noticed a flyer welcoming the new neighbors…the Bourne-Rhodes' Family

"Fuck!"

"Daddy!" Lily called from the den. He walked in and saw her still lying there

"Yes Li."

"You said a bad word."

"I know and daddy's sorry. Don't you want to take a nap?"

"No. I want to watch Barbie." Randy put on one of her many Barbie DVDs then went back to the kitchen. With shaky hands he threw the mail in the bin and made himself a cup of tea. Around 2:30 John came home with Felix and found Randy asleep with Lily on the couch

"Ran." John said quietly. Nothing. "Ran." He whispered again

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's about 2:30." Randy shifted and moved Lily off his lap walking with John to the kitchen

"Where's the boy?"

"Up in his room." Randy nodded. "What's wrong?"

"What? Why would you assume something was wrong?"

"You seem skittish."

"Skittish? I've only been awake for two minutes." John held his hands up

"So you're not being skittish. How was Li today?"

"Fine after a marathon of Barbie DVDs." John laughed

"Oh hey, did you notice that we're getting new neighbors?"

"Are we?"

"Yea, across the street." Randy scratched his head

"Oh. I hope they're nice."

"The people around here generally are." Randy rocked back on his heels

"Yep."

"Daddy can I color?" Felix said walking up with his supplies

"Looks like you're ready to color buddy." Randy said lifting Felix into a chair

"What are you going to color?"

"I want to make a picture for Li-Li."

"She'll like that Felix."

"I know." He said finding the perfect crayon. John looked at Randy

"Is it decided that he's left-handed?"

"Yes…you must be so proud."

"I had to have something. He looks just like you and Lily doesn't look like either of us."

"Thank goodness for that." John laughed

"Right."

**Evening**

John cleaned the kitchen while Randy tended to the kids. He moved over to the recycling bin to throw a bottle away when he noticed the flyer. Picking it up he read the back

"…Bourne-Rhodes'…" Mumbling to himself John put the paper in his pocket and finished cleaning. He made sure the house was locked and secure then went up to his bedroom

"Li wants to sleep in here tonight."

"She's sleeping in her own room."

"But she's sick."

"Lily is sleeping in her room Randy now shut the door."

"What's going on?"

"Shut the door Randy."

"Okay." He shut the door behind him and crossed the room. "What's the matter Johnny?"

"Remember that brief conversation we had a few hours ago? I want to try it again. Did you notice that we're getting new neighbors?" _Shit!_ Randy thought. "Can you hear me?" John said throwing the paper at Randy

"I didn't want you to be mad."

"Two problems with that: how long did you think I wouldn't notice him living across the street from us? And two – you not wanting me to be mad means you lied to me."

"John."

"You're not a good liar Randy, you never have been and I don't know why you even do it. When have you ever gotten away with a lie to me?"

"…never."

"So why do it?"

"It's not like I'm a habitual liar…I just lie about little things sometimes."

"Oh!" John said throwing his arms in the air. "That makes it okay then."

"Johnny…"

"Don't."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to breathe."

"Can't you breathe downstairs or something? There's a lot of breathing room in the basement. Why do you have to leave the house?"

"Because you're here." John said leaving the room. While John was gone Randy took a hot shower and climbed into bed. Feeling a headache approaching he shut the lights and TV off then tried to relax. An hour or so later the door opened and John tip-toed in the room and over to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Randy heard the shower start. When John came out he was still trying to be quiet when Randy spoke up

"I'm not sleeping John." John just climbed into bed. "Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere in particular."

"Just for a drive then?"

"Yes Randy."

"Why do you always have to walk out?"

"What do you want me to do? Stay here and give you dirty looks?"

"No. I would like for you to stay here and talk to me like an adult instead of running off because you're not getting your way."

"Not getting my way!" John yelled and Randy flinched. "I didn't realize that wanting my husband to not lie to me was such a bad thing. If you can't be honest with me then," John paused. "There's no hope for us."

"Don't say that John."

"Do you see what I'm doing? I'm being truthful with you."

"I made a mistake."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"No. Would you honestly leave us?"

"You."

"Me?"

"If I left I would be leaving _you_, not the kids because I'd seek custody of them."

"I can't believe you just said that to me, like I would just let you take the kids away."

"I'd let you have visitation." Before he knew it Randy had reached over and slapped John across his face. John ran a hand across his jaw and looked at his husband

"Do you feel better now?"

"I'm so sorry John. I…I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure you did. Goodnight Randy." With that John turned over with his back to Randy

Early the next afternoon Randy heard the front door open and close as cleaned his stainless steel oven

"Randy?" He turned toward his mom's voice

"Hi mom."

"What happened to you? You look like hell."

"Never one to mince words are you?"

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't sleep last night and Lily's sick so I'm exhausted."

"Why didn't you sleep? Were you up with her all night?"

"No. I didn't get any sleep because John and I got into a fight and I hit him."

"Randy! Are you crazy?"

"Don't yell because Li's sleeping. And no I'm not crazy, well, no I'm not crazy. Cody's moving in across the street and I didn't tell John when he asked if I knew about the neighbors moving in. He got mad about me lying to him then left for a while. When he came back he told me that there's no hope for us if I'm not honest. I asked if he would really leave us meaning me and the kids and he said that no, he would just be leaving me because he would seek custody of the kids…but I would get visitation, then I slapped him." She rubbed her forehead

"Oh my god. And you think hitting him is going to look good should he actually divorce you?"

"No mom, I don't think it would look good but I didn't mean to hit him either. I heard him say he was going to take the kids and I just blacked out I guess and hit him. I felt like shit right after I did it. I didn't have control over my body."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me if I felt better, said goodnight then went to bed. I didn't, hence me looking like shit right now."

"Well the kitchen and your appliances look great."

"I've been cleaning all morning. I'm not even sure if I want to make dinner in here."

"You have to make dinner. You need to keep living your life. I know you love John, hell we love John like a son but he's not the be all end all. If he does proceed with a divorce then you need to live and be well for those kids."

"That's easier said than done mom."

"Aww honey."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

John dropped Felix off at home, ate a sandwich, kissed Lily and went back to work. Never once speaking to Randy or even looking in his direction. When John arrived back at work he found Jeremy in his office

"What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you."

"For what? Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Ooh, you're testy today. Problems at home? Is the missus not keeping up with his end of the deal?"

"Get out of my office Jeremy." He stands and advances toward John

"Did I hit a nerve? That must be it." Jeremy started to tug on John's shirt

"Jeremy, no, get off!" Not taking no for an answer he used the two inches he had on John and the element of surprise to turn John around and pin him to his desk. Hearing the yell and scuffle the other trainers rush over to the door

"You listen here, John,"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bill yelled. Jeremy stepped back quickly and moved away from John

"It was him. He said that he wanted it." John stood and straightened his clothes

"John?"

"Don't John me. You know that I would never do something like that. Jeremy's had it out for me since day one. Why do you think I switched him to your group?" John rubbed the back of his neck. "Randy gets on my goddamn nerves but I would never cheat on him and all of you know it."

"Alright. Alright, what _is_ going on here?"

"Just what you saw; Jeremy tried forcing himself on me. He's crazy."

"Jeremy you go wait out there with Booker. John,"

"No, I'm going home; if anyone needs to talk to me that's where I'll be."

"Daddy!"

"Lily?"

"Tell Felix to stop bothering me."

"Felix."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Did so!" Randy looked at her

"I'll handle this. Why would Lily say you did if you didn't?" Felix shrugged. "Hm." Randy left the den and stood just outside the doorway

"Felix stop it!" From the doorway he watched Felix alternate between tugging on one of Lily's pigtails and poking her face

"Felix Anthony." Randy said leaning against the door frame. Felix froze then slowly looked at Randy

"Yes daddy?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"…I don't know."

"Go sit in timeout."

"Daddy."

"Now." He watched as Felix sulked over to the timeout chair then jumped as he heard the garage door slam. An angry looking John went to the fridge retrieved a beer and went downstairs to his man-cave shutting the door behind him. Randy took a deep breath and against his better judgment he opened the door and went into the cave

"Why did you follow me down here?"

"Because you seem angrier now than you did last night. What did I do now?"

"It's not you…right now."

"So what is it? You were only gone for about 40 minutes."

"Fucking Jeremy. He was in my office when I got back then forced himself on me, like, pinned me to my desk."

"He pinned you to your desk?"

"Yes." Before John could stop him Randy had run back up the stairs and was out the door. "Fuck!" John had no choice but to stay home since the kids were there. All he could hope was that Randy knew when to stop hitting Jeremy. "Who am I kidding? Randy's nuts."

Driving well over the posted speed limit Randy made his way to the gym parking illegally in the front. He jumped out and stalked toward the door of the gym, threw it open and made a beeline for his target

"Randy do," He drew is fist back and punched Jeremy with everything he had knocking him to the ground. As he lifted his foot to kick Jeremy Booker grabbed him from behind. He drew back anyway his foot clipping the side of the younger man's head

"Randy!"

"Let me go Booker!"

"No. Think about your kids, man!"

"Are you crazy?" Jeremy shouted holding the side of his head

"Yes! You don't know that by now? Why don't you guys leave Book, and let Jeremy and I have a talk."

"Come on, dawg, you know I can't let you do that." Booker started to release Randy when he felt his body relax and Randy kicked Jeremy again

"Hey!"

"I can take you to court for this!"

"Then sue me! I'd love to tell the court about how you grabbed me then tried to rape my husband!" Everyone turned toward him

"What?"

"Yes. When I filled in for you Bill, he came up from behind and grabbed me then told me I should let John have some fun with him."

"Alright. Class is over for today. Randy go home." Booker let Randy go making sure to step between him and Jeremy

"Stay away from my family asshole." Randy left the gym and went home. When he got there he heard John laughing with the kids. John heard the door shut

"I'll be back guys." He walked into the kitchen and looked at Randy. Without a word he went to the freezer and pulled out a gel pack. He wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Randy who was sitting at the island. He put it on his right hand. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as I'd like."

"What did you do?"

"I only punched him once thanks to Booker then I clipped the side of his head with my foot…kicked him in his chest once." John cringed. "It wasn't that bad. He could still talk. Told me he could take me to court for what I did."

"And you told him to sue you didn't you?"

"Maybe." John shook his head

"I'll call our lawyer tomorrow."

"That would probably be a good idea. Just give him a heads up."

"He's going to need some background on the whole situation." John said examining Randy's already bruised hand

"I'm sorry John."

"For what? I would,"

"About last night. I never should have put my hands on you."

"You're absolutely right. You may not have liked what I said but I didn't deserve that." Randy wiped his eyes with his good hand

"No you didn't and I'm so sorry."

"You seem constantly on edge about things…ready to explode at any minute. If you need counseling or more anger management…a break, anything I need you to let me know Randy. That's why I'm here. Talk to me." John walked over to Randy and wrapped his arms around him. Randy proceeded to soak John's shirt with his tears. "Stop crying. Maybe we should take a vacation." Randy sniffed and pulled away from John

"Can I pick where we go?"

"You run every other aspect of my life so why not?"

"No I don't John."

"Yes you do. Randy, you pick my clothes out on my days off."

"I do that to make things easier for you, not because I want to dress you like some human doll. Besides, you know I don't even like you dressed." Randy said as he slipped a hand under John's shirt. John stopped any further exploration

"I'm still upset with you so don't be cute. I refuse to let you weasel your way out of trouble with your suave moves."

"I can't help it John, you know I'm charming."

"Oh boy; I'm going to check on the kids. It's too quiet." John left Randy in the kitchen and peeked into the den. He saw Lily sleeping and Felix well on his way to dreamland. Quietly, he went back to the kitchen

"How are they?"

"Asleep. How's Lily? She seemed a little sluggish."

"I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow because the last time I checked she still had a fever and she's not really eating."

"Poor thing; she's so small already."

"I know. I wonder where she gets that." John shrugged

"Don't know but if you want to let her sleep in our bed tonight then she can."

"I'm sure she'd like that. She's been clinging to me for two days."

"You love it. Lily is a total daddy's girl and you couldn't be any more pleased with yourself about it." Randy smirked

"I've only gotten a handful of things right in my life John."

"You're right. What are we having for dinner?" Randy rolled his eyes then flexed his hand wincing in pain

"I don't think I can make dinner tonight." John looked over at the swelling hand

"Do you think it's broken?"

"No. I can move it but it hurts."

"Do we have Epsom salt? That and warm water should bring the swelling down."

"In our bathroom. Are you going to get it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to look through the take-out menus and pick something for dinner."

"Of course you are."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Days Later**

The doorbell rang at the Cena house and John hauled himself out of his recliner and walked to the foyer. Opening the door he came face-to-face with none other than Cody Rhodes

"Randy! It's for you."

"John…I'm not here," John saw Cody's eyes dart to the side as Randy approached the door

"What the hell?"

"Guys, look, I'm not here to cause any problems. We just moved in across the street and we're going to all the neighbors and giving them this." He handed John a sheet of paper which John handed directly to Randy

"You're having a housewarming party?"

"Yes. I didn't realize that the two of you lived here or else I wouldn't have come. I'm having a baby so I can't exactly afford another broken neck right now." Cody said looking at John

"Why are you looking at me?"

"John."

"Cody."

"You know that you broke my neck on purpose." John shrugged

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody sighed

"Congratulations." They both looked at Randy

"Excuse me?"

"He said that he was having a baby so I congratulated him." John gave Randy one of his own glares

"Well thank you Cody. I hope you and Evan enjoy the house. It's a wonderful neighborhood." John said shutting the door

"Johnny?"

"What?"

"You can't be mad at me for that."

"Unless you planned it then no I'm not mad about it."

"Are we going?"

"You would seriously want to go?" Randy shrugged

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I had to break his neck to get him to stay away from you and our daughter. I'm going to Hell for that you know."

"But it was so long ago. Felix wasn't even born…in fact; Lily was only a few months old."

"You and the kids can go if you want."

"We have to go as a family John."

"I'll think about it."

"It's this Saturday so you have three days." John just went back to his recliner. Randy followed and sat in front of John on the floor

"What do you want?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, I always want the truth from you."

"I want you to not be mad at me anymore. It's almost been a week and you're still being distant toward me. I don't like feeling as if we're in limbo. I don't want to get a divorce but if you're going to do it then just do it so we can get it over with."

"You wouldn't contest a divorce?"

"No. If you don't want to be with me then you don't want to be with me." John sighed

"I just want you to,"

"Not be who I am?"

"It's not that. I love who you are. You've been this person for as long as I've known you…I just need you to maybe be a 5, 6 at the most. Lately, you've been all the way turned up. Mentally I can't take that, work and the kids. I'm stressed with it all."

"You would get rid of me to alleviate some of your stress?"

"I can't stop working or send the kids away…and they're only acting like how children should."

"So I need to control myself?" John gave a humorless laugh

"Yes Randy. That's what people do. You don't see me flying off the handle about things."

"I'm intense." John laughed

"Okay, I guess we can call it that."

"Do you think we can take a vacation? Just the two of us?"

"Who will watch Lily and Felix?"

"My parents. You know my mom would love that…my dad would live with it."

"When do you want to go?"

"The kids go on break in two weeks." John rubbed his face

"I guess we can do that. God knows we need to do something or we're going to fall apart."

"Speaking of apart – what happened to that place you got when you left me all those years ago?"

"Oh you mean when I moved out? I still have it."

"What?" Randy yelled. "You still have it!"

"Thank you for proving my point. Why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you still have it. Why would you keep it?"

"Why not? It's just a condo on the other side of town." Randy scooted closer resting his head on John's knee and looking up at him. "What? You want me to sell it?" He nodded. "Why? You didn't know I had it until a minute ago."

"Johnny. Don't you think it's weird for you to be married with kids and have a secret condo across town?"

"No. I think if more married people had getaway houses, 50% of marriages wouldn't end in divorce."

"But you don't use it as far as I know."

"Right…and I've thought about divorcing you." John looked down at Randy and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Don't look at me with those eyes."

"What eyes? These eyes? They're the only ones I have." Randy said feigning innocence

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." He said rubbing John's thigh

"Don't you have to pick up the kids soon?" Randy glanced at the clock on the wall

"I can make it quick." He smiled as he started working on the button and zipper of his husband's shorts

"And you have to do this now?" John said lifting his hips so Randy could slide the shorts down

"Yes. You know I get turned on when we fight."

"You're so oh my god." John moaned out as his eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered shut

**Later**

"What about if we went back to Bora Bora?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'd rather go back there on an anniversary not because we're running from life."

"Bahamas?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it."

"Bermuda?"

"No."

"Daddy are we going on a trip?"

"Poppa and I are Li."

"What about me and Felix?"

"You're staying here with grandma and grandpa."

"Not fair!"

"You're going to do fun things with grandma."

"But I want to go with you." She said as she conjured up some tears

"Aww I'm sorry Li." Randy said as he picked her up brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. "Next time all four of us can go."

"But I want to go this time." Randy looked over at John and John shook his head

"No. Plain and simple."

"But John,"

"Do you ever wonder where she gets that from?"

"What?"

"Starting a sentence with but to get her point across or to get what she wants."

"I never noticed."

"Does it get on your nerves?"

"Yes."

"So imagine how I feel when I have to listen to the both of you." Randy frowned. "Lily." John said in a calm voice. "You and your brother are going to stay here with grandma and grandpa."

"But poppa," She coughed out as more tears came

"No buts, the two of you are staying here and that's all there is to it."

"Maybe poppa and I will,"

"Randy."

"Then again maybe we won't."

"Your tears aren't working on me Lillian Grace so stop it." Lily coughed and wiped her eyes. "Stop coddling her." John said in a low voice. Randy put Lily down

"But she's,"

"But?" Randy sighed

"Yea, that is annoying." John nodded and kissed his husband

"Very annoying." Randy kissed John again biting at his bottom lip. "Stop it." John said pulling away

"Why? It's perfectly natural."

"Uh-uh. I know what you're up to and it's not going to work."

"John." Randy said through his clenched teeth

"What?"

"It's been like, two weeks." John rolled his eyes. Seeing that he was getting nowhere Randy moved on

"What about a Hawaiian island?"

"Are there only tropical locales on this list?"

"Yes. The warmer the better…less clothes." John laughed

"Okay then. And I think Hawaii sounds great."

"Maui or Oahu?"

"Why not the big island?"

"We don't need that much space John, we're not going sightseeing."

"We're not?"

"No. I really don't have any plans of us leaving our room."

"Then make sure you pack my vitamins." Randy laughed and stuck his hand out. John slapped it

"I didn't want you to slap my hand."

"What do you want?"

"I need your credit card, big daddy."

"Why my credit card?"

"Because…besides, you're going to pay the bill whether its mine or yours." John sighed. "I know I get on your nerves John but work with me here."

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"This is til death do us part."

"Clearly you've forgotten that we wrote our own vows and neither contained that particular line."

"Shit." John laughed and handed over his card. "Thank you Johnny."

"Yea whatever."

"John."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Saturday**

John woke up and stretched then looked over to see Randy staring at him

"What are you doing?"

"Today is Saturday." Randy said his fingers ghosting over one of John's nipples

"I'm aware of what the day is. What's your point?" He said moving Randy's hand. He just moved to John's other nipple

"Today is the housewarming party for Cody and Evan. Are we going?"

"You really want to go to this don't you?"

"It's not that I really want to go but I think that we should go. We'll look bad to the neighbors if they're all there and we're not."

"Fine, we'll go but not because I care about the neighbors. What about a gift?"

"I just happen to have one."

"Just happen to have one huh?"

"Yes. I like to be prepared." John leaned over and kissed Randy

"You're full of shit."

"Johnny."

"Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. The kids will love that."

"Because they don't get to climb all over restaurant booths enough."

"They live for the little things John."

**Later**

"Why do you look so nervous Cody?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You seem nervous and I'm asking you why." Cody shrugged

"I'm not. I didn't realize I looked that way."

"Is it the baby? Is he okay?" Evan said scratching at his beard. Cody smiled and held his slightly distended belly

"He's fine, Ev. We're both fine."

"Okay."

"Did you know that Cody could have a baby?"

"No I did not. I was blissfully unaware."

"I wonder why he never told you."

"Because he and I didn't have that sort of relationship. He was cool to hang out with for a time but it's not like I would have called us friends. Besides, wrestling is a macho sport, we didn't go around talking about our feelings or you know, talking about whether or not any of us could give birth."

"I see your point. Are you ready to go?" Randy sighed

"Yea, let's go."

"Wait – why are you sighing?"

"I don't know. I feel a little unsure about this but I want to be neighborly and try to somehow gain closure by doing this."

"We don't have to go. I can send Lily and Felix across the street to drop the gift off and we'll stay home."

"John."

"What?"

"You are not going to send my six and four year old across a street for a damn gift."

"I was kidding. You'll be fine, Ran. If you get really uncomfortable then we'll leave. We only live across the street."

"Okay." The family of four left their house and walked across the street. Spotting a sign, they let themselves in through the front door. Randy nudged John

"What?"

"They have the built-in shelving I wanted John."

"This house wasn't for sale when we looked and you wanted our house because of the kitchen."

"I know but the shelving would have been nice."

"I'm sorry this house wasn't for sale when we looked and that you don't have a gourmet kitchen _and_ built-in shelving."

"I accept your apology." They walked toward the loud voices they heard in the kitchen

"What's he doing here?" Evan said quietly to Cody

"They live across the street."

"And that's why you looked so sick this morning."

"We can talk about it later Evan."

"Damn right we'll talk about it later. I know you're going through a phase but try to keep your hormones at bay while he's here, will you?" Cody rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say Evy."

"Hey it's the Cena's!" Someone shouted. Felix turned to John and lifted his arms and John picked him up

"Did I scare him?" Phil said walking over

"No, he just likes to pretend to be shy around people. Say hi Felix." Felix peeked at Phil and quietly said hi. "You're such a faker Felix Anthony." He smiled

"He's cute John."

"Thanks Amy."

"How old are you Felix?"

"Four."

"Oh, you're talking now? He must like you."

"I'd better watch out then."

"No offense to you Phil, he drives all the women wild."

"I thought you had two kids."

"I do. Lily is," John scanned the room. "Over there with Randy talking to Chris."

"She's so big now."

"She's six."

"Already?"

"That's what we said."

"Where's the gift?"

"I stuck it with the others."

"So you didn't actually give it to either of them?"

"No. I'm not ready to approach Cody and Evan gave me the stink eye when I walked in so I'm not sure what's going on there."

"He probably knows about you and Cody."

"Well then he should save his stinky looks for Cody because that was him being all weird and creepy. I didn't stalk him."

"I know but you know how people can have misdirected anger towards other people."

"I know but he and Cody weren't even together when all of that happened."

"Weren't they?" Randy looked at John

"Say what?"

"They _were_ together. It was sort of a secret but it wasn't."

"How does that make any sense?"

"I don't know. Everyone knew but no one talked about it and they didn't either."

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Randy felt Lily tugging on his hand and picked her up

"It appears that way."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"It wouldn't have. If Cody didn't respect Evan enough to not do what he did then there was really no point in involving him. Clearly he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"What did he do daddy?"

"Nothing Lily. Did Evan say anything to you after you um, b.e.a.t h.i.m. u.p.?" John stood there thinking about what Randy spelled

"No, he didn't."

"That's not very loyal."

"Perhaps he thought that he deserved it."

"Perhaps but still. You worked him over pretty good."

"And if I had to do it all over again I would."

"Oh Johnny." Randy said batting his eyelashes

Randy was standing outside of the powder room waiting for Lily to finish when Cody walked up to him

"Hey."

"Hey." Cody took a deep breath

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming."

"Uh-huh. They make cards for that and you know my address."

"Okay, I really wanted to apologize for what I did, you know, before. I've had years to think about it and I honestly can't come up with a reason good enough. I'm sorry." Randy let his body relax then did something he never thought he'd do

"I accept your apology." Cody looked up at him

"Wow. I really didn't expect that." Randy shrugged

"I've changed a little. You'll see, fatherhood does that to you."

"How did you handle your first kid?" Just then the bathroom door opened and Randy looked down at Lily

"Did you wash your hands?" She turned back and went to wash her hands. "I don't know. It's strange to admit it but I'm rather maternal…and paternal."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. It'll come to you, trust me and if you're ever having any trouble I'm right across the street."

"Really?"

"Yea…as long as it's okay with Evan."

"You saw that huh?"

"The stink eye he gave me when I walked in? Yes, I saw that."

"It's not really you, it's me. I was horrible to him too. I was with him all that time, you know."

"Yea, John _just_ told me."

"You were probably the only one who didn't know."

"So I've been told." Lily came out and wrapped her tiny hand around Randy's fingers

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Okay Li. I have to get her something to eat, Felix too."

"Yea, sure; there's plenty of food. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Randy started to walk back to the kitchen when he stopped and turned back to Cody. "Did you cook or have it catered?"

"Catered. Evan hates when I cook…because I can't."

"Oh boy. I'll have to give you a crash course." Cody laughed

"I'm terrible in the kitchen."

"Then I'll come to your house. I don't want you ruining my kitchen."

"I'd appreciate it."

"You got it."

"Where have you been?"

"I took Li to the bathroom and while I was waiting Cody approached me." John started to get out of his seat. "Relax John, he apologized to me."

"Oh. Did you accept?"

"Yes. I can't be angry about it forever. It's not good for me."

"No it's not."

"He's also nervous about the baby so I told him if he needed any help that I'm right across the street."

"That was nice."

"Uh-huh. I said I'd give him a crash course in cooking too."

"Shit Randy, did you offer him a guest room should he and Evan get in a fight and he needs a place to go?"

"No John. He just seems so lost on the domestic front so I said I would help…as long as it's okay with Evan." John looked at him. "You would be okay with it right?"

"You've already offered so I can't say no."

"Yes you can. If you don't want me to then I won't."

"I'm fine with it Randy. I trust you and that you know what you're doing. And if he apologized then I'm going to look at him as a new Cody, not that old jackass." Randy laughed and kissed one of John's ever present dimples

"I love you Johnny."

"I love you too."

"And me." Lily said speaking up

"Me too!" Added Felix


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Week Later**

**Maui, Hawaii: Grand Wailea Hotel**

"The Wailea Suite, huh?"

"Nothing but the best for you Johnny." John laughed

"Oh thank you. What are you doing?"

"Calling my mom to make sure the kids are okay."

"Why wouldn't they be okay? They're with your parents."

"I just want to check."

"Randy, put the phone away. Your mom is very responsible and would call if something happened to either of them. I need you to relax so we can get to the point of this trip."

"Which is not to have sex is it?"

"I hope at some point we can get there but no, that is not the point of us being here."

"I can't believe you've punished me like this."

"Get over it. How often do I say no to you?"

"Enough."

"No I don't or else you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Touché, John, touché." John yawned and stretched. "Are you tired?"

"No, just felt like yawning and stretching."

"You know, I won't be able to relax like you want me to if you keep it up with your sarcastic comments."

"Then I apologize, love muffin."

"Mmhm, can we have dinner at Humuhumu?"

"We can do whatever you want Randy."

"I like the sound of that. I'm feeling more relaxed already."

"Can we take a nap first?"

"Are you going to cuddle with me?"

"I'm going to cuddle you so hard." Randy laughed

**Later**

"Oh John, I'm stuffed."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear that because it might ruin what I have planned."

"Planned? You planned something for us Johnny?"

"Yes I did." John said opening the door to their suite. Randy gasped when he saw the room lit with candles, white rose petals and orchids leading from the door to the bedroom

"John." He nudged him

"Are you going inside or are we going to do this out here?"

"Out here is fine with me." John laughed

"Get in there." Randy walked slowly into the room with John following shutting the door behind them

"I'm going to cry John. I'd forgotten how sweet you can be." John took Randy's hand and led him to the bedroom where there was a bottle of champagne on ice and strawberries with chocolate for dipping or other things

"You can cry all you want just do it later, okay?" John popped the cork on the bottle and poured a glass for Randy and himself. He took a sip then put his glass on the table and licked his lips as he watched Randy drink. "More?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I would never try such a thing." John said topping off his husbands champagne flute

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You don't have to drink it you know."

"It's good." John smirked as he leaned in to kiss Randy. He pulled back. "Can I finish this?"

"Sure." John said as he started to unbutton Randy's shirt. He switched his glass to his other hand so that John could get his shirt all the way off. John began kissing and licking his way down the younger man's chest. John worked on his pants at the same time only stopping to pull the zipper down

"Randy."

"What?"

"Why are you wearing underwear now?" Randy laughed

"These pants are too thin to go commando. I didn't think you had this planned either or else I would have just let myself go."

"Well we don't need that. We'd never be able to explain how we got banned from the entire island of Maui."

"You're right." Randy said hopping on the bed and laying back. "Ravish me John."

"My pleasure." He said pulling the pants completely off leaving Randy in his black briefs

"You have too much clothing on Johnny." John shook his head

"I'll undress later. Right now I want to please you. Tell me what you want other than me out of these clothes."

"I'd like one of those strawberries."

"Milk chocolate or white chocolate?"

"Both. Let's see how well you can swirl it." John laughed as he coated a strawberry and brought it to Randy. Before getting to his lips some chocolate dripped down onto his chest

"Oops." John said innocently as he bent down and lapped it up. Randy moaned as John continued licking and sucking his chest. He stopped and looked up. "You wanted this didn't you?" He said indicating the strawberry

"I did but if you want to continue what you were doing I would definitely be okay with that."

"Oh no, I cannot deny you this delicious strawberry." Randy took a bite of the fruit. "Good?"

"Yes." Randy pulled John down by the back of his neck thrusting his tongue into his mouth. John moaned then pulled away

"I don't know if it's you or the strawberry but that was amazing." Randy finished off the remainder

"Some of the fruit but mostly me." John laughed as Randy helped himself to another berry. As he nibbled, John pulled the briefs down and tossed them over his shoulder. He licked his lips before taking the tip of his husbands cock in his mouth

"Ohh." Randy moaned out as he forgot all about the fruit. John let his throat relax as he took more of the shaft down and started to bob his head. "Fuck…I'd forgotten how good you are at this." He moved one of his legs up so that his foot was flat on the bed. John stopped and sucked two of his fingers in his mouth getting them as wet as possible then pushed them inside Randy as he started to suck him again. "Shit John!" John started to push his fingers deeper twisting and scissoring them trying to find Randy's hot button. "No, don't," John stopped

"What?"

"I know what you're doing…don't touch it. I want you inside me right now." John began to undress…too slowly for Randy. He sat up and ripped John's shirt off sending buttons everywhere

"That,"

"Shut your mouth John." He said working on his pants. John kicked the pants off. "You, on the bed, now." John lay back on the bed getting comfortable against the pillows as Randy positioned himself and sank down on John

"Oh my god Randy." John breathed out. Randy started to slowly rotate his hips just to drive John crazy. Knowing what he was up to John gripped Randy's hips and thrust into him. They set a fast pace racing each other to a finish line that only they could see

"John. John…"

"Do it Randy." One more upward thrust was all it took to send Randy over the edge and cover John's chest in his hot essence. John wasn't far behind. When Randy felt him stop throbbing he climbed off and rolled to his back

"You're not tired are you Johnny?" John laughed

"Nope."

"So you'll be able to keep up with me all night, old man?"

"I think the question is will you be able to keep up with me? You were first that time."

"Only because I knew you were going to be done soon." John laughed loudly

"It sounds like you're challenging me and I'm always up for a challenge." John said looking for his shirt on the floor

"Oh I am challenging you." John found his shirt, wiped his chest off then walked to the bed and pulled Randy toward the edge. He stroked himself to full hardness which didn't take long and kissed his lover long and slow

"Challenge accepted."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Back in Missouri**

At 7:10 Randy woke up to little hands tickling his feet. A reminder that his vacation was definitely over. He wiggled his toes and heard giggling. Lifting the sheet and saw two faces and a total of three dimples staring back at him

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning daddy." They chorused

"How come you didn't wake poppa?"

"We're hungry and you make us breakfast."

"Well wake him up anyway so he can get you dressed while I take a shower." He swept them up in a hug kissing them both

"Can we wake poppa now?"

"Have at it." He said turning them loose. Felix crawled up John's body and plopped down on his chest

"Shit." John said waking up

"Poppa you said a bad word."

"Your brother just sat on me."

"He hits me sometimes and I don't say bad words." Outsmarted by a six year old

"You're right Lily. Where's daddy?"

"Shower. He said to wake you up so you can get can get us clothes. He's going to make breakfast."

"Alright, go brush your teeth first." Lily and Felix started to scramble off the bed. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Where's my hug and kiss?" They climbed back up to John and showered him in kisses. "Thank you." Thirty minutes later Randy came down to the kitchen

"Did you make the beds?"

"Not yet."

"What took so long?" Randy cleared his throat

"I had some business to take care of."

"Damn, how many times,"

"John."

"Okay." John gave Randy his morning kiss

"Are you having breakfast with us?"

"Of course but I want to take a shower first." Randy kissed John again

"Okay." John jogged up the steps and Randy turned toward the kids. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Said Lily

"Friend toast!" Randy laughed

"That's French toast Felix and the two of you need to decide which one you want because I'm not making both. I'm daddy not a short order cook." That started an argument between Lily and Felix. "Okay!" Randy said sternly. "How about I make fresh waffles?"

"Yea!"

"Okay, waffles it is." Randy started on the waffles while Felix and Lily argued about who knows what. Twenty minutes later John walked back into the kitchen

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, get them to quiet down."

"That's not going to happen. Anything else?"

"Well can you cut some fruit for me?"

"You're allowing me in your refrigerator?"

"Yes but go straight to the fruit drawer. Don't touch anything else." John laughed

"Strawberries?"

"No, don't touch those." Randy responded quickly and John looked at him

"Why?"

"I'm saving those."

"What for?"

"Don't worry about it. I have blueberries and raspberries in there right?"

"Yes."

"We're eating those."

"Daddy can I just have raspberries?"

"Why?"

"I don't like blueberries."

"Since when?"

"Since I don't know."

"Do they make your tummy hurt?"

"No."

"Then you're going to eat them."

"Well it hurts a little bit." John laughed and Randy shot Lily a look

"Nice try Lily." During breakfast John watched Randy interacting with the kids. Laughing at their stories, wiping Felix's mouth when warm maple syrup dripped down, cleaning Lily's hands when she complained of them being too sticky. The sight made John's heart fill with joy. He knew in that moment he could never take those precious children away from that man. It would kill him and the death would be slow and painful. John knew he owed Randy an apology. He helped Randy clean the kitchen after breakfast while the kids watched TV

"You okay John?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" John smiled

"I'm positive Ran." Once the kitchen was clean John headed to the office and sat down. He was never sappy but he'd decided that he wanted to write Randy a proper letter of apology knowing that he'd be able to say more than he would verbally. Clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles, he put his pen to the paper:

_Randy,_

_I want to start off by saying that I do in fact owe you an apology. You're a wonderful husband and an even better father. I would never leave you and me telling you that I would was a terrible thing for me to do and incredibly selfish. I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me ever taking the kids from you because I wouldn't. They need you just as much as I need you…I might need you more than they do, especially Miss Lily. Without the three of you I would only be living, you guys enrich my life and make me feel alive. When I asked you to marry me I knew what I was getting into and I'm sorry that I told you that I'd like you better at a 6 or whatever ridiculous number system I used. I need you to be Randy and if that's a level 8 every day or you crying then that's what it is. I want you to be happy. I want US to be happy. That is all I've ever wanted. Oh, I'll also sell my condo since I don't need it. We can take a family vacation with the money. Again, I am sorry. I don't think that I can say sorry enough. I love you Randy_

_Love Always, _

_John_

John read the letter back to himself and then folded it into a paper heart…a skill he didn't realize he even possessed. Letter in hand he went up to their bedroom and left the heart on Randy's pillow for him to find when the time was right

"What are we watching?" John said walking into the den. Randy sighed

"It's a toss-up between Puss in Boots and Happy Feet 2."

"Have we watched Happy Feet 2?"

"No we have not."

"Then that sounds like the logical one to go with."

"But poppa,"

"Six year olds don't use logic John."

"I see. We have all day. We'll watch Happy Feet 2 now and then Puss in Boots after that, okay?"

"Okay poppa." Lily said jumping on the couch. Randy put the DVD in then sat on the couch with Lily. Felix opted to sit with John in his recliner

"Is there going to be singing?" Randy looked over at John

"What do you think? It's called Happy Feet."

**Many Movies Later**

"Do you guys want pizza or McDonalds?" This incited another argument between Lily and Felix. Randy looked at John

"This is all you. I'm going upstairs while it's sorted out."

"Leaving me in the trenches…that's fine. I can handle it." Randy laughed on his way upstairs. "Alright guys, stop it. Felix what do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Lily?"

"I want pizza but I want the toy from McDonalds."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know what that means." John shook his head

"Never mind. We're having pizza and you can play with the toys you already have." John didn't bother asking what they wanted on it. Reaching for the phone he saw Randy enter the kitchen with red eyes and a wet face. "Randy? Do you want McDonalds instead?" Randy walked over and tightly wrapped his arms around John. Having forgotten about the letter he'd written hours ago John just returned the hug. Randy pulled back and cupped John's face

"I read your letter."

"Oh! I forgot about that."

"I accept your apology but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." He kissed John

"Thank you Johnny."

"No Randy, thank _you._" Randy laughed

"When did you learn to make origami hearts?" This caused John to laugh

"I have no clue. My hands had a mind of their own." Randy just kissed John again


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Randy was in the playroom with Felix and Lily one evening when he saw John breeze past the doorway and slam their bedroom door

"Do you think you guys can finish up this tea party without me?"

"Yea daddy, you're too big for the chair anyway."

"Thanks Li." Randy went down the hall and opened the bedroom door shutting it behind him. "What's the matter John?"

"Fucking Jeremy."

"What did he do now?"

"He's accused me of assault and I have to meet with Paul and the board in Connecticut."

"When are we leaving?" John shook his head

"They didn't say anything about you."

"I don't care. You're my husband and I want to go with you. Tell me when we have to go so that I can tell my mom and she'll watch the kids."

"The day after tomorrow." John sighed. "I feel like this is one of those horrible Lifetime movies you like to watch on Sundays."

"Some of those are good John."

"If you say so."

"I do." Randy leaned over and kissed John. "I'm going to get started on dinner. Go give the kids a kiss."

"I don't feel like getting up. Tell them to come in here…I'll let them jump on the bed."

"Keep them on your side of the bed if you're going to let them do that."

"They're animals and they can't be tamed."

"Well just don't let Felix fall off like he did last time." John laughed

"I'm still not taking responsibility for that one. I think Lily might have had something to do with it."

"Oh great, blame a defenseless six year old."

"She's crafty."

**The Next Day**

"Do you need a suit or anything John?" Randy called from the closet

"I don't know. It's just a meeting."

"I'm going to pack a pair of slacks then and a nice shirt."

"Okay." John said flipping through the channels

"Thanks for your help babe."

"You've packed my bag for years and you never needed my input."

"But now I'm asking you." John sighed quietly

"I don't know if there's a dress code Ran and honestly, I'm not really concerned about if there is one. I'm being accused of something I didn't do and it's weighing heavy on me." Randy walked out of the closet and crawled onto the bed with John

"I'm sorry Johnny."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you. You're a wonderful person and don't deserve this."

"You're right." John said kissing his husband. Randy laughed and said

"And on top of it all you're so humble." He looked at the clock then at John. "I'm all yours for the next 45 minutes."

"I won't need the entire 45 minutes." A whole twenty minutes later Randy sighed happily

"Do you feel better?"

"Not about having to go to Connecticut but I do feel better about the decision I made on anchoring the headboard to the wall." Randy laughed

"That was a good idea since we would have knocked this wall down by now."

"And scared the kids."

**The Next Morning: WWE offices in Connecticut**

"Stop biting your nails John. I know you're nervous but you don't have anything to worry about. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be here or in trouble it should be me."

"Randy, as your lawyer I'd like to advise you against saying things like that. We know what you did but as of right now it appears you've gotten away with it."

"No I haven't. He's punishing me by doing this to John."

"Randy."

**25 minutes later**

When the door to the office opened Randy stood and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me John Felix."

"Nothing is going on Randy. They have cameras in the gym and saw what really happened. I'm in the clear."

"They have cameras?"

"Yes and yes they saw what you did but since Jeremy didn't bring you into it they're not going to say anything."

"So that's it?"

"That's it."

"What's going to happen to Jeremy?"

"He has to leave the territory and he's not allowed at any of the WWE developmental territories."

"I thought I'd be happier about him not being in our life but I don't feel satisfied in the least."

"It's new. Give it some time then it'll hit you." John said sarcastically and Randy frowned. "Let's get to the airport so we can go home. I miss the kids." John laced his fingers with Randy's and they headed for the elevator. They were able to reserve a flight while on the way to the airport and made it to St. Louis a little after 5. After settling in a town car they made it to Randy's parents' house by 5:45

"You're back!" Lily said running over to John and Randy. Felix followed close behind and launched himself at John. Randy picked up Lily and gave her a smacking kiss on her cheek

"How is everything you guys?" Randy's dad said stepping up

"Good. He's gone and I'm in the clear. They have cameras in the gym." Randy's mom clutched her chest

"Oh that's wonderful. Would the two of you like dinner? We were just about to sit down."

"What is it?" John looked at Randy

"Dinner sounds great right now." Randy and John sat there eating dinner and listening to the kids tell them about school and all the things they did in the one day since they'd last seen them. After helping his mom clean up the dinner dishes they left

"Do you guys want to stay home tomorrow with me and poppa?"

"Yes!" John looked over at Randy as he was driving

"Keep your eyes on the road Johnny."

"Maybe I had plans for us tomorrow Ran."

"Maybe you did but I doubt it and I'm sure I know what you were thinking…we can do that when they take a nap."

"But they'll be in the house."

"And?"

"That means you'll have to keep it down and I like you loud. It strokes my ego." Randy laughed

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." They arrived home and John carried their luggage upstairs while Randy bathed the kids. John walked into Felix's bathroom just as Randy was drying him

"What's up Johnny?"

"It's only ten after seven so I was thinking about popping some popcorn and having a movie night in our room." Randy smiled and turned to his son

"Do you want to watch a movie with me, poppa and Li in our room tonight buddy?" Felix smiled and nodded his head quickly. "We have a yes from Felix."

"Alright; I'm going to see if Li wants to help me make the popcorn." Randy nodded as he continued to pat Felix dry

"How about we watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?" Lily nodded

"Yea!" Felix said jumping up causing some of the popcorn to spill out of the bowl

"Felix." Lily whined

"Don't start Li. It was an accident and only three pieces of popcorn spilled." Randy said snatching up said three pieces and eating them. About a quarter of the way through the movie Felix rolled over and threw a leg and arm over John, getting himself comfortable. Randy looked over and laughed

"I hope you don't have to go to the bathroom any time soon."

"I hope so too because he just made sure I wasn't going anywhere."

"Shh!" They both looked at their daughter

"Excuse me?"

"Poppa I couldn't hear."

"Doesn't matter. You do not shush us, do you understand me?"

"Yes poppa." Randy just shook his head. It was quite clear to him that Lily had his personality and Felix was just a mini John. He also knew which one of them would give him hell during their teenaged years

**The Next Day**

After making lunch for the kids Randy realized that John had been missing for a couple hours. When John disappeared there was only one place to look for him. Making sure the kids were settled and had enough juice, he made his way to the garage. With his music playing John didn't even notice Randy had come into the garage until he felt someone palming his ass as he leaned into one of his cars

"Randy!" He said jumping and rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the cars roof

"What?"

"A little warning next time."

"I did warn you."

"How was that a warning?" Randy slipped his hand down John's shorts and John gripped whatever he could find which was the cars headrest

"I could have just done that." Randy said firmly stroking John

"Stop it."

"Why?" Randy said not stopping

"I want to get this stuff done." John rolled his hips

"Your body says otherwise." He sighed

"Where are the kids?"

"I just sat them down for lunch." John growled and turned so that Randy was leaning into the car. With speed Randy didn't know John possessed; John pulled Randy's shorts down and slipped a finger inside him

"Don't prep me Johnny, I want it now." Without a word, John pulled his own shorts down, gripping his husbands hips as he pushed deep inside him causing Randy to let out a growl of his own

"Oh fuck John." Knowing that they didn't have time to waste John started pounding relentlessly into his lover

"I'm not going to last Ran."

"Cum for me Johnny." John grunted and shot deep into Randy's channel. Not wanting to neglect Randy, John pulled him up and dropped to his knees. Randy cocked his head to the side and looked at John. "Really?"

"Just do it." Randy slipped his cock between John's lips and bringing a hand to the back of his head he began to pump his cock in and out of John's mouth rapidly trying to get himself off. Pressed for time John started to fondle and tug and Randy's balls knowing it would send him over the edge. He swallowed and hummed around the throbbing cock

"Fuck John." Randy said through clenched teeth as he spilled down John's pliant throat. "Oh my god." Randy said as he collapsed into the seat of the car

"Get up!" John said pulling at Randy as he pulled his own shorts up. Randy shot out of the seat

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want your bare sweaty ass on my seat."

"John."

"Especially after I just cleaned it."

"You're such a fucking jackass sometimes."

"I'm sorry but you know how I am about my cars." John planted a quick kiss on him. "Love you."

"Whatever." Randy said turning to leave. "Oh," He said turning back. "Two things: one – come in so that you can have lunch and two – can you clean my car?"

"Your Bentley?"

"Yea." John smiled

"I already did it."

"Thank you big daddy." John groaned and mumbled something about Randy being the death of him and sending him to an early grave


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Six Months Later**

"Ran, my little baby love bug?" Randy lifted the sheet and peeked at his husband

"What do you want John?"

"I came home to check on you. You looked a mess this morning."

"I feel like shit. You know I wouldn't be in bed if I didn't."

"You should go to the doctor then. I'm getting worried. You've had this headache for a few days now."

"I knew you would so I had them squeeze me in later today."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Cody's going to take me." John raised an eyebrow

"Is he?"

"Yes. He came over earlier to ask me something about Landon and I barely made it to the door. He offered to take me when he saw what I looked like. Said he didn't want me on the road because I "might kill someone" if I were out there." John eyed him wearily. "Stop it John, I'm not in the mood for whatever your mind might be conjuring up about Cody. He's been fine up to this point."

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" John asked changing the subject

"Some tea would be nice...a lite chamomile."

"What the hell is a lite chamomile?"

"It says lite on the box John."

**Later**

"Randy?" Cody said making his way up the stairs

"I'm in here." Cody peeked in the room and saw Randy still lying in bed

"You're still in bed? Are you even dressed?"

"I'm dressed. Why are you peeking in the room? It looks weird…your eyes are freaking me out." Cody opened the door wider and stepped in still sticking close to the exit

"I'm sorry my eyes are freaking you out. They're the only ones I have." Randy swung his long legs over the side of the bed placing his bare feet on the plush carpet. He wiggled his toes

"Yes, that's unfortunate." Cody huffed and put his hands on his hips

"You know, for someone who needs help right now you're acting like a dick."

"Where's Landon?" Randy said ignoring Cody's comment

"Evan came home so he's going to watch him while I'm gone."

"Oh, okay." Randy stood and was hit with a blinding pain that sent him back into a seated position. Cody shook his head

"How have you been functioning like this?"

"I haven't. I've been in bed for two and a half days. John's been doing everything…well my mom came over to do the laundry."

"Your mom came all the way over here to do laundry? Why didn't John just do it?"

"He's not allowed near my washer and dryer."

"Why?"

"Because he's a fucking idiot." Randy said rubbing his temples

"Where are your socks and shoes?"

"Closet." Cody went to the closet and picked out a pair of socks and sneakers for Randy

"Are these okay?"

"I don't care." He said not even looking at what Cody was holding

"Um," Cody stood awkwardly in front of Randy holding the shoes and socks. He heard Randy mumble something. "What?"

"I can't lean down to put them on. I need you to put my shoes on."

"I've never put socks on someone other than Landon."

"I would assume it's the same Cody but my foot's bigger."

"I apologize in advance if I hurt you somehow." Cody sank to the floor in front of Randy and the older man laughed, and then winced. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought we'd be in a position like this again. Don't get too excited." Cody punched Randy's foot. Randy instinctively kicked Cody causing him to fall backward

"I can leave you here you know. I don't have to take you anywhere."

"You're absolutely right but you and I both know that you're not going to leave me here like this. Just put my socks and shoes on so we can get going."

"What the hell I ever saw in you I'll never know." Cody said pulling roughly at the sock

"I'm hot, mysterious and a little dangerous." Randy said shoving his foot into the sneaker Cody held out for him. Cody laughed

"Whatever you say Randy. Get your ass up so we can go." The two men slowly made their way downstairs and out to the car. Cody drove Randy over to the hospital where his doctor was located

"Judging by the sunglasses indoors I think I know why you're here Randy."

"I've had this headache for almost three days now. I can't do anything accept lay in bed and let people wait on me hand and foot."

"That last part doesn't sound so bad."

"It wouldn't be if I didn't have this fucking headache." His doctor shook his head

"Well I took the liberty of going through your chart and I see that you're taking a prevention pill and a medication for your IED. How is that working by the way?"

"I haven't killed anyone so I'd say pretty well." The doctor cleared his throat

"I'm not sure if you know but the prevention pill you're taking has been recalled for not mixing well with other medications…which brings me to your IED meds,"

"Let me guess – a side effect of the two pills together is a blinding headache?"

"One of them…a milder one."

"The fuck…what am I supposed to do then?"

"First I want you to have a CT scan for precautionary measures."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Wrong. I also want you to stop taking the pills for a month. I'll call in a new prescription for you. When the month is up, start taking those."

"When do I have to have this scan?"

"I'm sending you over to the lab now."

"I want to call my husband."

"Very well. The nurse will come in and tell you where to go." Before the nurse came in Cody opened the door and peeked inside

"You really need to stop doing that." Cody stepped inside letting the door shut behind him

"I heard them say something about a CT scan so I came in to see what was going on. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Didn't have the scan yet. Can you call John for me? I need him here before I lose it." He handed his phone to the younger man

"Randy? Are you okay?"

"It's me John."

"What the hell? Where's Randy?" John said his voice rising

"He's sitting right here. He needs to have a CT scan and wants you here." Cody heard Randy mumble something and covered the phone. "What Randy?"

"Now. Tell him I want him here now."

"John?"

"Yea?"

"He said now."

"I'm on my way." He hung up in Cody's ear. The nurse came in and wheeled Randy over to the lab with him complaining the entire time

"I'm going downstairs to wait for John."

"No." Randy said reaching out

"But he doesn't know where you are."

"Don't leave me here by myself Cody. John's smart, he'll find me don't worry."

"Okay." Cody said taking a seat next to Randy. "I've never seen you like this."

"What? Vulnerable? Pathetic?" Cody shrugged

"You're vulnerable maybe but hardly pathetic. This is scary I'm sure. I'm a little scared myself." Randy sighed

"This is why I need John here. You've gone all soft already. Even if John's scared he'd never let me know. He fixes everything…makes everything better. John's my rock." Randy said lifting his sunglasses a little to wipe his eyes. Cody leaned forward to get a better look at Randy

"Are you,"

"Shut your fucking mouth Rhodes." They sat in silence until John came through the door ten minutes later

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Never mind that; I'm here which is what matters." Cody stood allowing John to take the seat next to Randy

"I, um, I'm going to go okay." John stood and walked with Cody to the door

"Thanks for coming and let me apologize on his behalf. I know from experience that he can be a bitch when he doesn't feel well."

"Bitch is an understatement John."

"You're right but we don't have time to get into that right now."

"No we don't. I have to get back to my son."

"Thanks again and I know Randy will thank you once he's back to his old self."

"I'd appreciate that but I won't be holding my breath." And with that Cody walked out of the waiting room. John went back to his seat

"How mean were you to him?"

"Mean enough." John reached up and started slowly stroking his fingers up and down Randy's neck. He almost purred. The gentle touch a stark contrast to the pounding in his head. "I want to go home Johnny."

"You can once you get this scan."

"I called your mom," John said pulling off the shoes and socks that had taken so long to be put on. "She's going to pick the kids up then keep them for the night."

"They don't have clean school clothes John."

"After I get you settled I'm going to pack bags for them."

"Okay. Whatever." Randy said pulling the blanket over his head

**A Few Days Later**

Cody was about to put Landon down for a nap when he heard the doorbell ring. Not expecting anyone he slowly made his way to the door. Almost stopping in his tracks when he recognized the slim silhouette. He opened the door anyway

"Yes Randy?"

"I'm here to apologize." Cody stepped to the side allowing Randy in. They walked to the pristine kitchen and Randy placed what he'd been holding on the counter

"What's in the boxes?"

"Apology deserts." Cody pretended to be uninterested

"Oh. Well thanks. I should get an apology dinner for putting up with you." Randy sighed

"Would you like for me to make you dinner?"

"You did kick me." Randy held his laugh in

"I'll tell you what – John and I will watch Landon so you and Evan can go out for a date. How's that?" Cody cleared his throat

"I'll see what Evan says."

"Are you guys ever going to get married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not everyone is you and John, okay? We're fine the way we are." Randy held his hands up

"I know that everyone's not John and I so don't be a smartass. I was just asking. Anyway, I have to go pick up my kids, text me later and let me know what Evan decides." Randy turned and left. Once Cody heard the door shut he practically ripped the boxes open. His mouth watered at the sight of the peach pie. It was still warm. He broke a piece off the crust and popped it in his mouth

"Hey Ran." John said coming up behind his husband and wrapping an arm around his waist

"Hi Johnny. How was work?"

"Fine. Where are the kids?"

"Playroom." John nodded. "Hey, what do you think of watching Landon tonight for Cody and Evan?"

"Did they ask?"

"Well no, I sort of offered. I took Cody two pies and an apology today. He said that I should have at least made him dinner."

"Should you have?"

"I did kick him when he tried to help me."

"Uh-huh."

"I said that instead of me making dinner we would watch Landon so they could go on a date."

"My answer depends on if you made us any pie."

"There's a chocolate mousse pie in the fridge."

"Do we have whipped topping?"

"Yes but I was saving it for something else." John smirked

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

"No, you haven't actually."

"Well then, I. Love. You." John said each word punctuated with a kiss. Randy laughed

"You're too easy John." He said kissing John biting at his bottom lip and slipping a hand underneath his shirt

"Do not start."

"Not even a quickie?"

"My quickest quickie is not quick enough. Me, you and the whipped topping later."

"Promise me, big daddy." John groaned

"I promise." Randy smirked. "I really don't like you sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual Johnny."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Two Months Later**

Randy stood in the bathroom staring down at his hands. He couldn't believe this. Something had to be wrong. He walked over to his phone ready to check the calendar when he noticed the light flashing on the cordless phone indicating there was a message. Randy punched in the code and listened:

_Hi. This message is for Randal. We have a prescription for you that has been here at the pharmacy for two months. We're calling you as a reminder that if it's not picked up by 5pm today; we have to send it back to the manufacturer. Again, you have until 5pm today before we send it back. Thank you_

Randy threw the phone across the room and watched it fall to the floor in pieces

"Shit!" There was nothing wrong with the test he was holding in his hands. He was indeed pregnant

"Randy!" He heard someone call from downstairs. Hastily, he threw the pregnancy test under his pillow and jogged down the steps

"Hey Cody." Randy said trying to sound casual. Cody looked at him

"Are you okay? You look like, frantic."

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." Randy said rubbing the back of his neck

"Randy."

"What Cody."

"If you need to talk I'm here." He said wiping the drool from Landon's chin

"Thank you for that but I'm fine. Are you ready to get started?" Cody eyed him

"Sure, just let me put him down." Randy smiled and waved at Landon who shook a chubby fist at him in return. Maybe having another baby wouldn't be so bad. Lily and Felix had just turned 7 and 5 respectively so they would be out of the house at school giving him time with just him and the baby. John had taken on more of an administrative role at the territory since Evan had started working there so he could be home more often if Randy needed him to be. John. How the hell was he going to tell John? Randy tried to take his mind off the situation by showing Cody all of his favorite recipes

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I've always known how to cook. I just didn't want to until I moved in with John. He likes to eat if you couldn't tell." Cody laughed

"I never would have guessed that about him." Randy started to copy a recipe onto a card for Cody as they waited for tomatoes to stew and the beef wellington to cook

"Hey Code." Randy said seriously

"Uh-oh. What is it?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Only if I can ask you one."

"That's fine but I get to go first."

"It's your house. Go ahead."

"What's the real reason you and Evan won't get married?" He sighed

"I should have seen that coming." Randy shrugged

"Answer me."

"Evan can't marry me."

"What?"

"After what happened he told me that he could never marry me. I understood and decided to go on with our relationship anyway. I guess, maybe, in the back of my mind I thought he would change his or that maybe he wasn't really serious about what he'd said. But alas, here we are almost ten years later and one kid in and he's stuck to his guns. He's not going to marry me. I have to deal with it."

"No you don't. You could have left."

"Why? I love him."

"But he doesn't love you enough to marry you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Randy so shut up. Evan does love me."

"I didn't say he didn't love you at all, I just said that he doesn't,"

"Are you pregnant?" Cody said interrupting. Randy sat there slack-jawed. "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes."

"How the fuck,"

"You're eating like a pig. When we all went out to dinner the other night you ate everything on your plate and then finished what Lily and Felix had on their plates. Then we went for ice cream and you finished not only yours but their sugar cones." Randy rubbed his face. "I take it John doesn't know."

"I didn't know until this morning. I took a test right before you came over."

"Is that what you yelling 'shit' was all about?" He laughed

"Oh, you heard that?"

"How could I not? I think the old lady down the street heard it. I thought you were on the pill."

"I was but when I got that headache my doctor told me to stop taking it. He called in a new prescription for me and I completely forgot to pick it up."

"So for the past two months or so you and John have been doing the do without protection."

"Doing the do?"

"I really don't want to think about the two of you in the throes of passion so yes, I had to use a silly term." Randy took slight offense

"What's wrong with John and I having sex?"

"Nothing Randy, I just don't want to think about it because it's weird."

"How is it weird?" Cody threw his arms in the air

"It is Randy. It's you and John." Randy glared at him. "Don't do that." Randy checked on the tomatoes then called Cody over to explain the consistency to him. He nodded in understanding although Randy wasn't sure he actually did

"So what are you going to do?" Cody said taking his original seat

"What do you mean? I'm going to have a baby I guess."

"How do you think John will feel about it?"

"I don't know and that's scary. I can usually guess and gauge the reaction John will have about things. With this, I have no idea. We briefly discussed another baby last year but I think we had just decided that two was enough. He's going to kill me."

"Don't say that Randy. John loves you and it's clear to even a blind person that he loves Felix and Lily so why wouldn't he love another baby?"

"He will but that doesn't mean he won't be mad when I tell him. Yea, he's definitely going to kill me." Cody held his laughter in. Randy was an absolute mess but he'd never tell him that. Around 3:45 John came home with Lily and Felix

"Hi daddy."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Uncle Cody."

"Hi. Hi John."

"Hey Cody. Cooking lessons today?"

"Yes. Beef wellington and homemade tomato sauce."

"Oh, is there enough for us?"

"Yes John. We're having the beef wellington tonight."

"I can't wait."

"Well you have to because it's only 4." John rolled his eyes

"Do you guys have homework?"

"I do. For math." Lily said going into her book bag

"Felix?"

"I don't daddy."

"Let me see your book bag." Felix started to laugh. "Do your homework kid." Randy wrapped up the food that Cody was taking over to his house

"I'll bring your Tupperware back tomorrow."

"No rush." Cody grabbed Landon's carrier

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Yea, thanks Cody."

"No problem." Randy made a lite snack for Felix and Lily before he went upstairs to his impending doom. He caught John just as he was walking out of the bathroom from his shower. Randy felt a throbbing below his waist and thought that his overly active pregnancy hormones were kicking in early

"When did you stop flushing the toilet after using it?" That caught Randy off-guard

"What?"

"You used the bathroom and didn't flush. You need to hydrate; by the way, it was a little dark."

"John."

"I'm just saying. You can have some of my Gatorade."

"I don't want any of your Gatorade but thanks for offering." John kissed Randy and felt him stiffen a bit

"What's the matter Ran?"

"I have to tell you something John and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Okay. Before you tell me blink once if it has anything to do with Cody."

"Or I could just tell you that it has nothing to do with Cody." John stood there. "It has nothing to do with Cody."

"Alright." Randy sighed and just stood there. "You know you can tell me anything Randy. Spit it out already because you're starting to worry me."

"I'm pregnant John." Randy blurted out. John started to laugh. Hysterically. Randy just watched him. John held his side gasping for air. "John." He held his hand up

"That was a good one Ran. I mean, how could you possibly be pregnant? You have those pill things that you take." Randy shifted from foot to foot

"Yea, about that…the doctor told me to stop taking them when I got the headache. I never picked up my new prescription because I forgot."

"Randy, tell me that this is some lame joke." Randy walked over to his side of the bed and lifted his pillow to retrieve the test. He tossed it at John who had become somewhat of an expert at reading these things. John looked down and read the test. It was positive. John fainted


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

After what seemed like an hour to Randy, John regained consciousness. He was cradling John's head in his lap as John just stared at him

"You forgot?" Randy sighed

"Yes. Between the headache and Felix breaking his arm from falling off his "bump" bed, it just completely slipped my mind."

"For this long Randy?" John said sitting up

"Yes."

"We bought bunk beds for a five year old and he fell off. Complete parenting fail on our part, how the hell are we going to have another kid?"

"We can't keep blaming ourselves for that John. We told him that he wasn't allowed to go on the top bunk. He did and he learned a lesson the hard way." John sighed

"So we're having another kid, huh?"

"Looks like it. Are you mad with me?" John shook his head

"Of course not. If you say that you forgot then you forgot and it's not as if I don't like kids. Hell, I love our kids…they're cute too so I can't wait to see what this one will look like." Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you think that I would be mad?"

"No. I thought that you were going to kill me. Cody told me I was being ridiculous."

"Cody knows?" John said almost yelling

"Relax will you. He just came out and asked me. I was shocked and couldn't say a thing so he took that as a yes."

"Why would he just ask you that?"

"He told me that I had been eating like a pig."

"Yea, you have and I guess this explains it."

"So you noticed me eating more?"

"Yes. You finished everyone's dinner the other night and three sugar cones." Randy groaned

"I'm going to get so fat."

"Eating like that yes you are."

"Johnny." Randy whined slipping his hands under John's shirt. John's breath hitched as Randy dragged his nails across John's nipples

"Why do you do that?" John said trying to fight what he wanted right now

"Do what Johnny?" Randy said at John's throat

"You know what you're doing. Lily and Felix are downstairs. We have to wait until later." John said as he allowed Randy to push him down to his back and pin his arms over his head

"Okay." Randy said before he slipped his tongue into John's mouth making him moan and buck his hips upward. Suddenly the thought of a 7 and a 5 year old being unsupervised for this long popped into his head. As much as he didn't want to he tore his mouth away from Randy's

"Stop Ran. Please stop." Randy looked down at him

"You never say please."

"I knew that would get your attention. Get up sexy. Once the kids are sleeping big daddy will take care of you."

"You better." Randy said standing and adjusting his package, John doing the same. Randy laughed. "I don't think that helped at all."

"I can't help it if I'm very well endowed. I've never heard you complain."

"And you won't. I love how huge you are Johnny." John glared at him

"What a filthy mouth you have."

"I can't wait to put it all over you later." John shook his head at his husband

**Four Months Later**

"So what are you having?" Cody asked excitedly and Randy laughed

"I think you might be more excited about this than I am Codes."

"Tell me."

"We're having another girl."

"I'm excited. What about you?"

"I love that we're having another girl. The shopping is so much better."

"I've heard." Just then Cody's phone vibrated and he looked at Randy. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Ev: where are you?

Codeman: having lunch with Randy

Ev: across the street?

Codeman: no. we're at a restaurant

Ev: Cody

Codeman: Evan

"What's going on?"

"I think Evan's upset about us being at lunch."

"Why?" Cody looked at him. "Honestly Cody? From all that time ago, not to mention that I'm currently five months pregnant?" Cody shrugged

"I guess he thinks that I think you're a DILF. I don't by the way."

"Yea, I got that by the friendly nature of our conversations. You're not that good an actor."

"Thanks Randy. Anyway, what about John?"

"You know John, he's happy." Cody leans in

"Is he really all happy like he used to portray on TV?" Randy started to laugh

"95% of the time he absolutely is."

"The other 5%?"

"I've done something to piss him off."

"I would imagine that you would piss him off at least 15% of the time but 5? You're doing pretty well."

"You would think that but that just shows how nice Johnny is." Cody blushed and Randy noticed. "What's with the blushing?"

"I just think it's cute that you call him Johnny."

"That slipped. I try not to say that in front of people…especially if it's going to make them blush." Cody covered his cheeks. Randy laughed at him

**Later**

John came home with the kids and he sat them down with a snack then went upstairs to find Randy. As he approached the bedroom door he could hear soft moans and gasps coming from the other side of the door. _What the fuck?_ John thought to himself as he turned the knob. He saw Randy sprawled out on the bed firmly stroking himself and tugging at his balls. Playing on the TV was a porno that looked like something you would find in a cheap hotel. John shut the door and cleared his throat. Randy gasped then clutched his belly

"Randy!" John said rushing over to the bed

"I'm fine. You scared me."

"What are you doing?" John said shutting the TV off. "I know we have better porn than this."

"Shut up John. I'm extremely horny so I don't care what kind of porn I have to watch."

"Didn't we have sex this morning?"

"Yes but I can't help it. This pregnancy is turning me into a nymphomaniac." John tried not to laugh. "Go ahead and laugh."

"I'll do nothing of the sort." John walked over to the bedroom door and called downstairs. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes poppa!"

"Okay." He shut the door and began to undress himself while walking toward the bed. Randy's deflating erection was making a fast comeback as he watched John disrobe

"Let me ride you Johnny."

"No. You're going to be too loud. Hands and knees please." Randy assumed the position. John reached over and handed him a pillow. "You're going to need this." Randy wiggled his ass in John's face and John gave it a smack then buried himself inside

**Bourne-Rhodes House**

"Hey Ev." Cody said leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Evan turned and Cody's lips scraped against Evan's beard. "What the hell was that for?"

"So you guys do lunch now?"

"I can't believe you Evan. Is this always going to be an issue between us?"

"If it is?"

"Oh really? That's how you're going to answer that? If it's going to be an ongoing problem then,"

"Then what? We're not going to be together? You're going to ruin us for him again Cody?"

"You're not being fair Evan. I haven't done anything to disrespect you or our relationship while hanging out with Randy. I'm home all day with Landon so what am I to do? I need adult conversation or I'll go crazy. And he's been nothing but helpful to both of us. John's okay with this so why can't you be?"

"Because Randy didn't drop to his knees in a dirty bathroom and suck you off."

"Oh fuck you Evan." Cody said storming out the door

**Cena's**

"I'll get it!"

"Ask who it is first Felix."

"I know, I know." Felix walked to the door leaned close to it and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Cody Felix."

"It's Uncle Cody!"

"Let him in." He reached up and twisted the doorknob with both hands

"Hey buddy." Cody said ruffling Felix's hair

"Hi. Daddy and poppa are in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Cody walked into the kitchen

"What's the matter Codes?"

"Evan?" John chimed in

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess."

"He's still mad about, well you know."

"If I'm not still mad about it then why is he?"

"I asked him the same thing."

"What did he say?" Randy asked rubbing his belly. This was actually upsetting him. He liked Cody and Evan was being unfair

"He said, because Randy didn't drop to his knees in a dirty bathroom and suck you off."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Just now?"

"Yes."

"He just said that to you?"

"Yes John." John cleared his throat and nodded

"I'll be right back."

"John." Randy and Cody both called after him but John just kept walking


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Randy." Cody said franticly

"What?"

"What is John going to do? Do you think he'll hit Evan?"

"I doubt it."

"You don't seem fazed by this."

"I'm not. It's John going over there, not me. He's the sane one remember? Do you want some tea?" Cody just sat there staring at Randy

"What are you doing here John?" Evan said as he opened the door. John stepped past him

"What's your problem Bourne? Huh?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. You have a problem with my husband and the father of your son being friends."

"You know what they did John."

"I'm well aware of what they did but you know what, you either forgive and forget or you move on. I married Randy and he's currently baking our third child."

"I can't marry Cody."

"No one said that you had to but what I am telling you is you either love Cody properly or you leave him alone. You can't keep punishing him for past transgressions. It will eat you alive."

"How did you stay with Randy?"

"I left Randy for three months, Evan but I love him and I know what he did was a mistake. People make mistakes. If memory serves you were in trouble for smoking weed…well fake weed."

"But Randy didn't go behind your back and try to get with Cody."

"You're right, he didn't. It's never too late to go but the time for you to leave was seven years ago. Before you made a life with Cody, before you got him pregnant and before you decided you wanted to play house. Do you love Cody or not?"

"Of course I love Cody. That's why this hurts so badly."

"Then you need the help, not him." Evan sighed

"You really are a boy scout."

"Yea well you smile too much." Evan laughed

"Thanks John."

"No problem."

"I assume you're leaving now?"

"Are you throwing me out?"

"No. I was just going to ask you to send Cody back over when you get home."

"Oh. I can do that." John walked back over to his house and heard laughing coming from the kitchen. Randy looked up and saw him in the doorway

"Do I need to get out the heavy gauge garbage bags for the body dump?"

"No. I didn't touch him. I just had to talk some sense into him."

"Can I go home now?"

"Yea. He asked that you come back."

"Alright." Cody stood then moved awkwardly toward John. He gave him a quick and clumsy hug. "Thanks John."

"You're welcome." Once Cody was out of the house John turned toward Randy

"What?"

"For someone who used to be all touchy feely that was definitely an inept hug." Randy swallowed the food he had in his mouth

"Are you forgetting that he wanted to touch me John not you? In that area he had skills."

"Oh gag me." Randy palmed his crotch

"With an object of my choice I hope."

**Three and a half Months Later**

"I don't think I like the nursery like this John." John raked his nails over his head

"What's wrong with it now? We've had it repainted twice and I've moved the furniture around five different times. Three of those times in one day." Randy tilted his head to the side

"I don't know. Maybe this isn't the right furniture."

"It has to be the furniture because you're due in two weeks. We don't have time for you to keep changing your mind about such trivial things that are of no real importance. Not only do we not have the time, I don't have the patience. Not today." John didn't even have to look over once he heard the familiar sniffling. "Randy, for god's sake. No tears right now."

"Well stop yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling at you. I'm getting frustrated at your indecisiveness."

"John."

"What Randy?"

"We don't even have two weeks because my water just broke."

"That's not funny Randy."

"I know and I'm not joking."

"I'm sorry Ran."

"What?"

"I made your water break from yelling at you."

"I thought you weren't yelling?"

"I may have raised my voice a few decibels."

"You didn't make my water break John."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was all her."

**Hours Later**

"You're getting better at this whole labor thing Ran." John said as he looked at Randy holding their newest addition

"What are you talking about John?"

"With each labor and delivery you're a lot less mean."

"I'll have to trust you on that. She is going to be the last kid you get from me."

"So I can have other kids as long as they're not from you?"

"Sure if you want me to kill you." Randy said with a sugary smile on his face

"I think that means no." John said checking his phone. "Hey, I just got a text. Are you ready for visitors because they're all outside the door?"

"Are my parents out there?"

"Yea."

"Let them and the kids come in first."

"Okay." John said leaning down to kiss Randy and his newborn daughter. He sent a text back to Randy's mom and the door opened with Felix and Lily bursting through wearing '_I'm a big brother and I'm a big sister'_ shirts. Felix was poised to make a leap into the bed when John caught him

"Easy buddy. You don't want to hurt daddy or your sister."

"What's her name?" Lily asked

"Ella Faith."

"Why is she so little?" Asked Felix staring at the baby

"All babies' start out that way. You were this small when you came from my tummy."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Well I hope she gets bigger soon."

"In due time Felix, all in due time." John saw Randy wince

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in a little pain."

"You need some rest. We'll let your parents hold Ella and then everyone is going home so you can get some sleep."

"She has eyes like you daddy."

"It's about time." Randy murmured and John laughed

"She's still got my dimples. I saw them when she yawned." Randy glared at him

**Three Days Later**

"Come on you two. Pick up your toys so we can go get daddy and Ell from the hospital."

"Daddy doesn't make us clean up, how come you do?" John gasped

"He doesn't?"

"Nope."

"Daddy and I are going to have a talk then. It's time for you to start cleaning up after yourselves."

"That's no fair." John crouched down so he was level with his oldest daughter

"It is fair. You want us to treat you like the big girl you are then you need to do your chores like a big girl. And we all need to help daddy a little more now that Ella's been born. Do you think it's unfair to help daddy?"  
"No but Felix has to help too."

"And he will."

"Okay."

"Now can I have a hug?" Lily smiled then threw her arms around John's neck and squeezed him tight

**Later**

"How do you feel?" John said peeking into his bedroom

"I'm still a little sore, Johnny."

"Sore? Like, down," John waved his hand somewhere in the direction of where Randy's incision would be and Randy tried not to laugh

"Yes John. "Down there" is where I'm still sore."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd like the heating pad."

"Be right back." John came back to the room and handed his husband the heating pad since he had no idea where he should put it. He helped Randy fluff his pillows and get comfortable before lying next to him. "Is Ella really going to be our last baby?"

"Yep."

"Are you positive because I was pretty sure Felix was it for us?"

"Not funny, I told you that I forgot. It was an honest mistake."

"What if I want more kids though? At least one." Randy looked over at John

"Then you better fucking learn how to give birth."

"Don't curse. I was just asking. You know the kid thing has always been up to you. You don't want to have any more then we won't have anymore. I want you happy." Randy started crying. "Goddamn it."

"Johnny." Randy said lacing his fingers with John's

"What?" He sniffed

"When you're not being a dick you're so good to me." John laughed

"You're my wife so I'm supposed to be good to you." Randy bent John's fingers back. "Ow!"

"You know that I'm not a woman John ergo I am not your wife."

"But you're wife-like." Randy bent his fingers back again this time not letting up. "Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Randy didn't let up. "You're not my wife and you're not wife-like and I really really love you." Randy released his hand

"You're on baby duty tonight asshole." John pouted while rubbing his hand

"That hurt."

"Exactly. Sometimes I have to resort to violence to get my point across with you." John held his hand up

"Kiss it better?" Randy smiled and kissed John's fingers. "Now me." He said making a kissy face at Randy

"No. You come kiss me. I just gave you a baby." John sat up and leaned over to kiss Randy but stopped

"I don't know. Isn't this how we got the baby in the first place?"

"That's how we got all three of them John, now shut up and kiss me."

"That I can do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Epilogue: Three years later**

It was almost 12 and Randy was running around the house frantically looking for his misplaced tie and Felix's misplaced bowtie

"What are you doing Ran?" Randy whipped his head around at the sound of John's gravelly voice

"What the hell are you doing here John?" He held up a pair of shoes

"I'm pretty sure these aren't the shoes you wanted Lily to wear today."

"Damn it. I must have packed the wrong ones. I'll get," John put his hand to Randy's chest to stop him

"I think I can handle finding her shoes. You stay here and finish tearing the house apart looking for whatever it is that you're looking for."

"I can't find my tie or Felix's bowtie."

"I don't know about your tie but you can't find the one for Felix because I already have it. You packed it last night, babe."

"Duh; I'm so stupid." John just held his hands up

"I'm going to find those shoes." Randy continued to tear the place apart looking for his tie. He even went so far as to look in the microwave. John came back down and saw Randy emptying the refrigerator

"Randy."

"What?"

"Is this the tie you're looking for?" He shut the fridge to see John standing there with the tie he had been looking for. Randy snatched it

"Yes; where the hell did you find it?"

"In the closet with the rest of your ties." Randy sighed and slumped down into a chair

"I'm so nervous. How come you don't look nervous?"

"Because I'm not."

"Why?"

"This is a vowel renewal, Ran, we did the hard part 10 years ago so what's there to be nervous about? Are you afraid I won't show up? I have to; we have three kids and a lot of equity on this house. Not to mention Lily would never let me live down the fact that I can't braid her hair." Randy laughed and John kissed him

"Do you think,"

"We are _not_ having sex right now so don't even ask."

"But I know it would calm me down."

"But?"

"John."

"Absolutely not. I'm leaving now before you pin me down like you have on more than one occasion."

"Fine but you're all mine on our honeymoon."

"I'm always yours." John said on his way out the door

"How's he doing?" Cody asked when John walked through the door

"A wreck but that's to be expected with him."

"I probably should have gone over there."

"I don't know, he's in the mood for some lovin' and is not above holding you down for it." Cody laughed and rubbed his belly, his wedding band catching the light

"I don't think in my condition he'd want to do that."

"He could turn you over that way he won't know the difference."

"John!" Cody squeaked hitting him and John laughed

"I'm kidding Cody. I have to get these shoes on Li and take a shower."

"Go shower and I'll make sure Lily gets her shoes."

"Thanks."

Much to John disbelief the ceremony started at exactly one o'clock as intended. Randy stood at the altar and looked around at all the guests. Many of them in attendance 10 years ago when he and John first exchanged vows. There were a few additions to the crowd, the most noticeable being Cody Rhodes-_Bourne_ and three small and smiling faces. His babies. Lily, Felix and Ella. His Heavenly angels. He turned back to face John. His life.

"…and you two have prepared your own vows. Randy?"

"I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. John, it is with joy born of experience and trust  
that I commit myself once again to be your husband.

Blessed with you, John, I give thanks to God for our togetherness through all these years which has enriched our lives beyond measure, and promise again with all my heart to love you and to cherish you all the days of our lives."

"John?"

"Once before I have stood with you before family and friends;  
once again I take your hand as my partner.  
Randy, I take you this day and for all days as my husband. Perhaps the only thing truer than one's first love  
is to recommit to that love before family and friends.  
Randy, you were and are my love for life;  
I take you from this day forward as my husband."

John rolled his eyes as Randy failed miserably at keeping his tears at bay. Even after all these years his tears still got to John

"Stop it Randy." John said through clenched teeth. The celebrant laughed

"Again, it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss." John wiped Randy's face before planting a loud kiss on him. At the reception they laughed, ate and told stories of the ten years they had already spent being married. Each of them taking turns dancing with the kids before they left for their much awaited honeymoon in where else but Bora Bora

"I'm so happy right now I could cry John."

"Please don't. How about we kiss instead? I know you like kissing."

"That's fine with me but just so you know I can cry and kiss and the same time."

"And why wouldn't you be able to do that?"

"I love you so much Johnny, so much that it hurts."

"The same goes for me Ran, I mean, it usually hurts in my wallet but I feel pain none-the-less." Randy hit him

"John."

"You know I'm joking. I love you too Randy. I always have and I always will."

Much to John disbelief the ceremony started at exactly one o'clock as intended. Randy stood at the altar and looked around at all the guests. Many of them in attendance 10 years ago when he and John first exchanged vows. There were a few additions to the crowd, the most noticeable being Cody Rhodes-_Bourne_ and three small and smiling faces. His babies. Lily, Felix and Ella. His Heavenly angels. He turned back to face John. His life.

"…and you two have prepared your own vows. Randy?"

"I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. John, it is with joy born of experience and trust  
that I commit myself once again to be your husband.

Blessed with you, John, I give thanks to God for our togetherness through all these years which has enriched our lives beyond measure, and promise again with all my heart to love you and to cherish you all the days of our lives."

"John?"

"Once before I have stood with you before family and friends;  
once again I take your hand as my partner.  
Randy, I take you this day and for all days as my husband. Perhaps the only thing truer than one's first love  
is to recommit to that love before family and friends.  
Randy, you were and are my love for life;  
I take you from this day forward as my husband."

John rolled his eyes as Randy failed miserably at keeping his tears at bay. Even after all these years his tears still got to John

"Stop it Randy." John said through clenched teeth. The celebrant laughed

"Again, it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss." John wiped Randy's face before planting a loud kiss on him. At the reception they laughed, ate and told stories of the ten years they had already spent being married. Each of them taking turns dancing with the kids before they left for their much awaited honeymoon in where else but Bora Bora

"I'm so happy right now I could cry John."

"Please don't. How about we kiss instead? I know you like kissing."

"That's fine with me but just so you know I can cry and kiss and the same time."

"And why wouldn't you be able to do that?"

"I love you so much Johnny, so much that it hurts."

"The same goes for me Ran, I mean, it usually hurts in my wallet but I feel pain none-the-less." Randy hit him

"John."

"You know I'm joking. I love you too Randy. I always have and I always will."

**Bora Bora**

"…Randy. Randy." He could feel himself being shaken. He opened his eyes to see his husband looking down at him

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Too long. It felt like I was up by myself for ten years." Randy looked over at the bedside clock and shook his head. "What the matter Ran?"

"I had the strangest dream."

"What was it about?"

"Our first ten years of marriage. We had kids and everything." John looked at him as if he were crazy

"Well I'm happy to know that we lasted at least that long." Randy playfully smacked him. "Wait – kids? How many were there and how did we get them?" Randy sighed

"Oh Johnny, I have so much to tell you."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Randy leaned over and kissed him

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Randy. Always."

The End


End file.
